


Two Worlds Collide

by Damn_it_Derek_Hale



Series: Wizards and Demigods unite [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All the demigods from Camp Half Blood are in their 20s, F/M, Gen, Gryffindor demigods, Hogwarts is Sentient, Hufflepuff demigods, Many demigod reveals, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ravenclaw demigods, Reader is a child of Hecate, Ron is in the spotlight for once, Slytherin demigods, So are Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy, Some Gilmore Girls references, oh my!, percy is a good teacher, reader is a slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_it_Derek_Hale/pseuds/Damn_it_Derek_Hale
Summary: After defeating Gaea, Chiron surprises you and a few other campers with another mission.  You need to go to Hogwarts and protect the demigods and students from Voldemort while keeping your identities as hidden as possible.  Can you find love along the way or will the Gods and the Fates deny you that happiness?
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean/Jason Grace, Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Wizards and Demigods unite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635853
Comments: 33
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Chiron sighed as he looked at the demigods assembled in front of him. 

“You want us to what?” Percy demanded, “We’ve had two wars recently and we are still recovering from them and you want us to dive right back into one with a bunch of wizards/witches who are pretty much stuck in the Middle Ages and the majority don’t believe their opponent exists?”

Privately, you thought that Percy had summed it up perfectly – on your right, Annabeth looked like she agreed with Percy. Not that she’d ever admit that.

Chiron rubbed his temples as his tail swished back and forth. “Essentially that is true, Percy and the only reason I am asking this of you is because an old friend of mine sounded pretty desperate when he contacted me asking for help.”

“Is that the only reason, Chiron?” Clarisse demanded.

Chiron looked uneasy, “The other part of the reason is that there are some demigods at Hogwarts.”

“What?!” Everyone present echoed.

“Haven’t their godly parents claimed them yet?” You asked.

Chiron looked at you evenly, “Some have and they are being protected. There are a few who don’t know who they are. The demigods that do know who their godly parent is come here in their holidays.”

“What’s our cover?” Annabeth asked.

“You will be student teachers however, you will need to be Sorted into Hogwarts’ houses so you can better connect with the students.”

“I’m in.” Annabeth said.

“Annabeth!” Percy exclaimed.

“Count me in! You and Clarisse replied at the same time.

“(NAME)!” Percy yelled.

“I suppose I can come along as well.” Nico commented.

Piper grinned, “I’d love to go.”

“Do you want me to say it? Fine, I’m in.” Percy grumbled.

“Excellent. I shall inform Professor Dumbledore of your arrival. You will leave in the morning.”

You all walked out of the Big House with Percy grumbling right behind you, “Who names a school Hogwarts anyway? Did they see a hog with warts and decide that was a good name for a school? I wonder if they were high.”

You hung back and punched Percy on the shoulder, “For your information, demigods created that school with the blessing of my mother and no, none of them were high.”

Percy looked sheepish, “I keep forgetting that your mother is Hecate.”

“Shellfish face.” You muttered as you ran to catch up to Annabeth.

“HEY THAT’S OFFENSIVE TO SHELLFISH!” Percy yelled after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic and I welcome any feedback. If you want to drop by and say hi, please feel free to do so.
> 
> I do not own anything.
> 
> I also have some ideas for a sequel so if you guys would like to see that, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You journey to Hogwarts and Percy mentions the shocking possibility that the Aphrodite cabin may fail in attempting a makeover for the first time in recorded history.

When your alarm went off in the morning, you seriously considered rolling over and going back to sleep until you remembered why you set the infernal thing so early in the first place. You looked over at your sister, Lou Ellen, who looked peaceful as she slept.

You knew that she could look after herself but she was your half-sister, so of course you worried about her. Last night you had promised to stay in touch and she had asked you to bring her a souvenir (you would have anyway).

Taking a long look at your cabin, (it’d be a while before you saw it again), you hoisted your backpack onto your shoulder and you made your way up to the Big House. There stood Chiron, Annabeth, Percy, Clarisse, Nico, Hecate and a man with a very long silvery beard.

“Where’s Piper?” Nico asked, yawning.

“She’ll be here – the Aphrodite cabin is probably loading her up with make-up to last an eternity.” The stranger spoke.

“My apologies (Name).” Your mother spoke up, “This is your half-brother, Albus. Albus, this is (Name). Albus is the Headmaster at the school you all will be attending.”

“So don’t expect any favouritism.” Albus commented and you all groaned.

You were about to reply when Piper came skidding into the room, “Sorry I’m late.” She panted, holding her side, “You would not believe how much make-up the Aphrodite cabin actually has and the majority of it is in my backpack.”

“I believe now is an appropriate time to say “I told you so.” Albus commented, holding out a deflated soccer ball.

“What do you want us to do?” Clarisse asked, looking at the soccer ball with disgust.

“(Name), would you like to explain?” Albus asked.

“It’s a Portkey. When you touch it, it takes you to your destination. It’s especially useful for large groups.”

Albus nodded at your explanation, and surprisingly Piper was the first to reach out and touch the soccer ball. When she saw you all looking at her, she shrugged, “What? I didn’t want to be left behind.”

Chiron bid you farewell when you all had your hands on the Portkey and in a swirl of colour, you vanished.

“I’m so glad I didn’t have time for breakfast because it would be all over the ground by now.” You muttered as Nico climbed off of you.

“Sorry about that.” He muttered, “It’s not my favourite way to travel.”

“No worries.” You replied as Percy helped Annabeth up and Clarisse jumped up.

“Can we go again?” She asked enthusiastically and was met with “Really?” looks from all of you.

Albus beckoned you to follow him and you walked through the gates to the humongous castle that loomed ahead of you.

Within minutes, you were standing in the Entrance Hall and it felt like thousands of people, including the teachers were all staring at you. 

“Please welcome your student teachers from the Deity School of Magic in North America.” Albus requested and the school burst into applause. A lady in an absurd pink outfit narrowed her eyes at your group.

“What is her problem?” Piper whispered under her breath to you.

“Maybe she ate a fly and it disagreed with her.” Percy quipped.

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to stop from laughing.

“I doubt even the Aphrodite cabin could help her with her wardrobe and makeup.” Percy muttered.

“I thought it was illegal to test products on animals.” You quipped and Piper elbowed you while fighting a smile.

Annabeth groaned quietly and Nico shot you a glare that was partly amused and partly telling you to shut up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we see things from Draco's perspective.

Draco POV

I sat at the Slytherin table with Pansy yammering on and on about something that I could care less about. That girl could talk the hind leg off a donkey. Pansy was midway through her sentence when the doors to the Great Hall opened and in strode Professor Dumbledore with a group of students.

With a start, I recognised my friends from Camp Half-Blood and among them was my older sister (Name). Nico looked bored, Clarisse looked like she was trying to find which House she could start a fight with first, Annabeth looked tired but somehow was managing to examine the Great Hall swiftly, Percy was shifting from foot to foot and Piper looked equal parts nervous and excited.

“Please welcome your student teachers from the Deity School of Magic in North America. They will be Sorted like any other student so they can get to know you as well as teach you. You will have noticed on your timetable there is a subject called “Wandless Defence.” Miss (Last Name) and Mr Jackson will be teaching that class. The other student teachers will be allocated a class and they will serve as a teacher’s aide in that class.” Professor Dumbledore stated and the school burst into applause.

I saw Piper fighting a smile and wondered what (Name) or Percy had said this time.

As my friends walked up to the Sorting Hat, (Name) nodded almost imperceptibly to me. I was about to return the gesture when I heard someone wolf-whistle and my eyes narrowed, “They better not be wolf-whistling because of Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse or (Name).” I thought.

Luckily, Pansy hadn’t noticed but Blaise did, “What’s up with you, Draco?”

“It never fails to amaze me how shallow people can be when they see an attractive person.” I replied haughtily.

“Chase, Annabeth!” Professor McGonagall called out, effectively stopping Blaise from replying.

Annabeth walked forward and placed the Hat on her head. It was barely on there for two seconds before it yelled out, “RAVENCLAW!”

Ravenclaw house clapped for their new member. “Like that’s a surprise.” I thought to myself.

“Di Angelo, Nico!” Professor McGonagall called out.

Nico walked up to the podium and placed the hat on his head; it took a few moments before it grumbled and yelled out “SLYTHERIN!”

Our house clapped as Nico sat down.

“La Rue, Clarisse!” Clarisse walked confidently up to the Hat and placed it on her head. A minute later, it cried out, “SLYTHERIN!”

“That’s surprising.” I thought as I clapped with my House, “I would have thought she’d go to Hufflepuff because of her loyalty to her cabin or Gryffindor because of her bravery.”

“(Last Name), (Name)!” Professor McGonagall called.

To anyone that didn’t know (Name), they would have thought that she wasn’t nervous at all but I could see the slight frown on her brow. For some reason, she was always worried about impressing Hecate and didn’t understand that no matter what she did, Hecate was always proud of her children including (Name).

(Name) placed the Hat on her head, her hands trembling slightly. She seemed to have a conversation with the Hat before it realised that there were other people to be sorted and cried out “SLYTHERIN!”

Our table clapped again, and this time I noticed Professor Dumbledore clapping. “Why would he care?” I wondered. I noticed Severus’ slightly interested look in her direction before he tore his eyes away and glared at the Gryffindor table.

“Jackson, Perseus!” Professor McGonagall called.

“Just Percy please.” Percy grumbled.

Percy walked up to the stool, muttering something under his breath before he put the Hat on. It barely touched his hair before it cried out, “GRYFFINDOR!”

The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Percy’s Sorting didn’t surprise me.

“McLean, Piper!”

Piper walked forward and placed the Hat onto her head. “GRYFFINDOR!” The Hat cried out, prompting another wave of applause from the Gryffindor table.

Professor Dumbledore stood, “So every student is aware; it does not matter what House our student teachers were put into, if you have a problem you can go to them as well as your Prefects and our Head Students. I will allow you some time to get to know your new House mates however after Lunch time; they will come with me for a meeting in my office.”

Professor Dumbledore sat down and the Great Hall burst into chatter. 

Pansy put her arm over mine, possessively and leaned forwards to speak to (Name). “So what’s your school like?” She drawled.

(Name) arched an eyebrow as if to say “Really?” “The Deity School of Magic is probably a little bigger than this. We have classes to teach us about Magical and Mortal ways of life and competition is encouraged although not to the same extent that it is here.”

“What do you mean by that?” Pansy sniffed.

“You’ve been in this House since you were eleven, right?” (Name) asked and Pansy nodded.

“Well, at our school, we constantly get shuffled around so that we work with different people but you guys come back to the same people each year, with the exception of those who’ve graduated, and to the same issues and problems again and again.”

“Whatever.” Pansy commented and turned away.

Blaise gave (Name) the thumbs up sign and he and Theo engaged her in a much better conversation. I looked around to see Clarisse talking with Millicent Bulstrode and Nico was quite calmly talking to a seventh year while having a conversation with the Bloody Baron.

Extracting myself from Pansy, I made my way over to (Name), Theo and Blaise, “Save me, she’s doing it again.” I pleaded.

“The Great Draco Malfoy begging? I never thought I’d see the day.” Theo teased.

Blaise snorted. “First piece of advice, avoid the pink toad.”

“She doesn’t look all that eager to be here.” (Name) pointed out.

“That’s because she isn’t. She’s only here because the Ministry want her to be.” Theo commented.

Midway through the conversation, (Name) and Percy did something that completely threw me. They excused themselves and went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

Theo whistled, “They’ve got guts.”

“You’ve no idea.” I whispered.

Laughter came from the Hufflepuff table. The Hufflepuffs looked delighted to be included in something and they were asking so many questions that (Name) and Percy had to hold up their hands more than once to stem the flow of questions.

I looked up at the Head Table to see Professor Dumbledore nodding in approval.

“This year’s gonna be interesting.” I thought as I watched my sister at the Hufflepuff table, not noticing that Weasley was watching as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still in Draco's POV and in this chapter, we get a glimpse into Draco's life as a demigod and his thoughts around the Voldemort's return.

Draco’s POV

Apparently all the other demigods had the same idea because for a while, Annabeth was at our table and so was Piper. (Name) moved over to the Gryffindor table after taking her leave from the Hufflepuff table. She came back rather quickly from the Gryffindor table and was muttering in Ancient Greek. I managed to catch part of a phrase, “Πώς μπορεί ένα τσούρμο παιδιά να προδικάζεται ότι?” (How can a bunch of kids be that prejudiced?)

The Bloody Baron hadn’t moved from Nico’s side and this creeped out a few Ravenclaw first years. Clarisse walked over to the Ravenclaw table and judging by her passionate gestures, she was talking about War Tactics again. Lovegood’s daughter was examining Clarisse closely.

Piper looked quite relieved to leave our table – if she’d stayed a moment longer; I think she would have punched Pansy. The two were polar opposites and in this case, opposites did not attract. Piper was brave, thoughtful and independent. Pansy was shallow, impulsive and thought what other people told her to think.

The time flew by and before I knew it, Professor Dumbledore was standing up and the demigods were following after Professor McGonagall as she led them to Professor Dumbledore’s office. 

The teachers and the students left the Great Hall at the same time and I made my own way towards the Headmaster’s office after asking directions from a few portraits.

Sadly though, my friends were already out of the office. “Trying to eavesdrop on us, Draco?” Nico asked.

“Why are you guys really here?” I asked, crossing my arms.

“We’re here because you need student teachers.” Percy replied.

“Percy, you’re a really good friend,” I said, raising an eyebrow, “but you stink at lying.”

Annabeth beckoned us into an empty classroom and then waited for (Name) and I to cast some spells before starting to talk, “Draco. We are here for two reasons. One, due to the return of your Dark Lord…”

“Hades was really unhappy about that.” Nico interjected, “He ranted and raved for days about Tom Riddle/Voldemort escaping death. Even the Kindly Ones were afraid of Hades and that’s saying something.”

“Why do we call them the Kindly Ones?” Percy wondered, “They didn’t seem very kind when they attacked us on the bus that time.”

Annabeth rubbed her palm subconsciously.

“I remember reading something,” Annabeth began, “A demigod was being ironic and the name just kind of stuck.”

“Three guesses that it was a Poseidon/Neptune kid.” Piper spoke up; I’d almost forgotten she was there.

“Anyway, back on track.” Clarisse demanded, “The other reason we are here is because there are some yet to be claimed demigods and while they are currently protected, that protection is running out quickly, especially if they are in your year, Draco.”

(Name) looked like this was news to her, “When did you discuss that?”

Clarisse shrugged, “You were probably on your way to the Big House.”

Soon after, all the demigods filed out and left (Name) and I alone. “So how have you been?” She asked.

I sighed, “Narcissa’s worried and Father is torn between leaving the country and letting me complete my education even though we both know it’s futile.”

(Name) sighed, “It would be so much easier if the Ministry just acknowledged he’s back.”

We were silent until a yell jolted us out of our thoughts and a girlish laugh echoed throughout the halls.

“That sounded like Umbridge and that yell sounded like Weasley.” I said and (Name) frowned as I moved forward.

“No Draco. You need to keep your cover here. I’ll go.”

“But you don’t know where you’re going.” I pointed out smugly.

(Name) grinned, “I’ll just ask Hogwarts to guide me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of the Demigod reveals happens in this chapter. Bonus points to you if you spot the Batman Begins reference.

You placed a hand on a wall and silently asked for Hogwarts’ help. A millisecond later, a bluish light illuminated a corridor and you ran down it. The path that the light led you on was a short one and once you were able to see Umbridge, the light flared once and then vanished.

Umbridge was holding a brown jar with spells carved in it and was watching gleefully as a hellhound prowled closer to the boy, Weasley, Draco had called him.

You raised your hand silently doubting Umbridge's ability to mind her surroundings and let the magic pool in your hand. It grew and grew until it formed a ball – if your plan worked it would buy the Weasley boy a few seconds.

“Professor Umbridge?” You called out and when she turned to face you, you sent the ball of magic, flying towards her with a whisper of “Obliviate!” The ball connected with Umbridge and she went down like a sack of potatoes.

The hellhound was still focused on the boy. “Catch!” You yelled out, throwing your dagger to the boy.

He caught in on the spin and the hellhound leapt. The boy slid under the hellhound and thrust the dagger upwards and the hound collapsed on top of him with a howl. You hurried to the boy, “Are you okay?”

“NO! I am not bloody okay! My teacher just sicked a massive dog on me.”

“Actually it was a hellhound.”

“I don’t care what it was called! Why did it come after me? I’m just Ron Weasley, I’m nobody special.”

You sighed, “Ron, the fact that the hellhound didn’t stop attacking you when it sensed my presence means that you’re someone special. Come on, I’ll take you to Professor Dumbledore’s office.”

“What can he do?” Ron asked, handing you back your dagger.

“You’d be surprised. He deals with this more often than you think.”

“Well, it’s nice to see that you’re alive Weasley. Although that’s probably more due to (Name)’s effort than your own.” Draco spoke up from behind you.

“Take one more step, Ferret and I’ll throw you into a wall.”

You rubbed your temples, “Enough!” You commanded, “Can you at least be civil?”

“I will if he does.” Draco muttered.

“Bloody ferret.” Ron muttered at the same time.

You groaned, “Look, I don’t expect you guys to be best friends and frankly, I’d be worried if you suddenly became best friends but I do want you to be able to work together without me worrying if you two are going to destroy wherever you are because you two can’t get along.”

Ron sighed, “I’ll try to be civil around Malfoy. Now can we go see Dumbledore?”

You nodded and on your way there, Ron bombarded you with questions, “Why do you talk to Malfoy as if you know him? Who are you really? Why are you here? Why did the hellhound attack me?”

You took a deep breath, “Draco and I have been around each other most of our lives – he’s part of my family. As for why I’m here, who I really am and why the hellhound attacked you, Professor Dumbledore will explain all that.”

You bowed to the guardian of Dumbledore’s office and he let you and Ron in immediately. 

Dumbledore looked tired but interested as you walked into the office. “Mr Weasley, (Name) what can I do for you?”

You nudged Ron forward and he began to speak, telling Dumbledore everything that had happened.

Albus clasped his fingers together, “I think I’d better call your parents.”

“I’m not in trouble am I, sir?” Ron asked hesitantly.

“No, my boy, you’re not in trouble. I just think it would be easier for you to hear it from your parents.”

“Hear what from my parents, sir?”

“Why the hellhound attacked you.” Albus commented and strode over to his fireplace. He grasped a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. “Molly Weasley.”

“Oh, hello Albus.” A woman’s voice came through, “What can I do for you? Is everything okay at Hogwarts?”

“Molly, I need you and Arthur to come through immediately. It is time.”

“Time for what?” Ron wondered aloud as his parents came through the Floo Network. 

“The reason I called you here Molly, Arthur,” Dumbledore began, taking a seat in his chair and conjuring up two with a flick of his wand, “Is because Ronald here was attacked by a hellhound.”

Arthur paled and Molly shuddered, grabbing Ron in a hug.

“Mum, what’s going on?” Ron asked.

You made your way to the doorway, but Albus cleared his throat and you stopped. “Molly, this is (Name), the Daughter of Hecate.”

You turned around awkwardly as Ron said, “She’s the one that saved my life.”

“Thank you for saving my son.” Molly said.

You smiled, “It’s okay.”

Molly turned back to Ron and began the story, “Sixteen years ago, Arthur was working late at the Ministry. I was home and Arthur came home, or so I thought. The next morning when Arthur actually came home - I told him what had happened and to my surprise he understood…”

You shifted awkwardly – it was such a private moment and you felt like you were intruding. Also, you had an idea of who Ron’s father really was.

“and nine months later you were born.” Molly finished.

“Did he ever come back?” Ron asked, his hands curling into fists.

“Uh oh.” You thought and opened your mouth to try and tell Ron to calm down.

“He has a name.” A voice spoke and Ron whipped around.

Next to Albus, stood Ares, the God of War.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t bow,” Ron snarled, “how could you do that to my mother?”

Ares didn’t even look sheepish, “It’s not like I’m the first one to pull that trick.”

“So we can’t even give you points for originality.” Ron retorted.

Ares’ eyes narrowed, “I’ll let that one slide, just this once. You’ve done a good job so far kid, but you’re gonna be tested in ways you can’t even imagine. Direct the anger you feel towards me to a more productive target.”

With that Ares disappeared.

Molly turned to Albus, visibly shaken, “What did he mean by that? Aside from You-Know-Who being back?”

“Molly, Ron is now a part of two worlds instead of the one he was raised in. He’s going to be in trouble every now and then because of his heritage.”

Molly paled and you got the feeling that Albus was sugar coating a demigod’s life a lot, “It may not be that bad.” You spoke up, causing Molly to turn towards you, hope shining in her eyes, “One of the other demigods I came here with is also a child of Ares. They don’t really do the whole close-knit-family thing but I know that Clarisse will look out for Ron, especially since Ares has probably gone and told her that she has a new sibling.”

Molly looked relieved and so did Arthur. She sent you a “Thank you” smile as she and Arthur walked back through the Floo Network.

Albus dismissed you with a nod and you walked back to where you’d left Draco. “Bloody hell.” Ron muttered, “My father is the God of War.”

You turned to face Ron, “I know it’s a lot to take in and you’re handling it better than I did but just remember, you’re not alone. That group I came here with? They’re all demigods and you don’t see them with four legs, three heads and a monkey’s tail do you?”

Ron managed a weak snort, “No, I suppose not.”

“How did you get in that situation anyway?” You asked.

Ron groaned, “I went to see Umbridge about reducing Harry’s detention. He’s got some funny marks on the back of his hand – they’re blood red.”

You took him to Clarisse’s room and she looked him over before commanding him in.

With Hogwarts’ help, you found your way back to Draco. You also offered up many prayers of thanks to Hogwarts.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of teaching with Percy and you finally meet Severus Snape.

The next morning, you were woken up by Clarisse throwing her pillow at you. “Wake up Magic Princess, you and Prissy have a class to teach this morning.”

You pulled yourself out of bed and threw the pillow back at her.

“So how’d it go with Ron last night?” You yawned, helping yourself to a muffin, some toast and some juice as Nico came down the steps from his room, rubbing his eyes.

“Who’s Ron?” Nico asked, flopping down onto the couch.

“New sibling.” Clarisse grunted, “He’s got the attitude of an Ares kid, he’s a good strategist but he needs to work on his fighting and on his confidence.”

“So this isn’t his blood then?” Nico asked, pointing to the ground.

“That’s not blood, Death boy,” Clarisse replied, “That’s ink.”

You grinned at your two friends as you went into the shower. Sometime later, you came out and pulled the schedule towards you. “Oh great. Percy and I have the 5th year Slytherins/Gryffindors straight up and then we’ve got the 5th year Ravenclaws/Hufflepuffs. This week it’s practically the same thing for all the different years and plus the marking. Gods, this is gonna be Hades!”

Nico threw a pillow at you, “Stop using my dad’s name to curse!”

You were about to pick up the pillow and throw it at Nico when it soared past you and landed on the couch magically. You, Clarisse and Nico turned around to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway.

“At least you’re punctual. Bear in mind that shenanigans have no place outside these walls and I will not stand for any student disgracing Slytherin house. That being said, I come to deliver a friendly warning teacher to teacher. The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts and teachers are being assessed; your assessment is today and it is meant to be a surprise, Miss (Last Name). Pass on this warning to Mr Jackson. Hogwarts should not close due to politicians having a tantrum.”

Professor Snape strode out of the room, flicking the door shut with his wand.

“Well isn’t he Mr Cheerful.” You muttered.

“He’s right about one thing.” Nico commented as you searched for the Book you had Vanished into your room the previous day. “Hogwarts should not close due to external influence.”

“FOUND IT!” You yelled as you walked out of the room to go find Percy.

“Those students have no idea what they’re in for, do they?” Clarisse asked.

“Nope.” Nico popped his lips on the “p”

“Good, it’ll make it all the more fun.”

*Time skip*

Piper ended up having to drag Percy out of their designated room so that you wouldn’t be late. You shot her a relieved grin, “Thanks Piper.”

She grinned back, “You’re welcome. Good luck today - remember when we were that hormonal?”

You winked, “You’ve got Jason to help you out with that.”

Piper blushed as you and Percy walked away, “Ew, girl talk. I don’t want any part of it.”

“You’re not part of it.”

“Right.”

As you walked to your new classroom, you passed on Professor Snape’s warning. 

“Which one is Umbridge?” Percy asked and you almost face palmed.

“Ο βάτραχος σε ροζ χρώμα.” (The toad in pink.) You whispered in Greek because she was already sitting in class.

Umbridge tittered and it took everything you had not to pull out your dagger and throw it at her, “So Miss (Last Name),” She began, completely ignoring Percy, “What makes you think this subject is important and how long have you been teaching?”

With a quick look in Percy’s direction, you non-verbally told him to relax, “Well, Professor Umbridge; this topic is important because if you lose your wand in a fight and your opponent still has theirs – this topic will teach the students how to survive in that scenario, whether it is a practice duel or real life. To answer your next question, we graduated from the Deity School of Magic at seventeen and spent the next couple of years practicing and training.”

Umbridge looked shocked and as the class filed in, scribbled something on her clipboard.

“Nice.” Percy whispered as the students took their seats, “Loved the cover story.”

“It was true though.” You hissed back as the students gradually quieted down.

“Thank you.” Percy began, “My mother told me not to talk when other people are talking.”

This sentence caused the students to laugh.

“In this class,” You began, “we will call you by your first names and you will call us by ours. I am (Name) and this is Percy. So far you have all been trained on how to use your wands but what would happen if you could not use your wand for whatever reason? What would you do?”

A hand shot up belonging to a girl with brown hair, “Yes and you are?”

“Hermione Granger.”

“Well, Hermione, what could you do?”

“Some wizards and witches have the ability to cast spells without a wand.”

“Excellent!” Percy praised, turning to write that on the board.

You saw Draco’s hand go up, “Yes?”

“Draco Malfoy. You could directly attack your opponent.”

“Yes, you could,” Percy mused, “But that may be exactly what they want you to do and you could end up injured or worse.”

Umbridge was scribbling down notes and you found that very distracting but you did your best to ignore it.

“Homework, for this week,” the class groaned, “is just to summarise chapter one of your books and hand it in to either of us. Next week, is the practical when I will be showing you how to cast wandless non-verbal spells and Percy will show you some defence moves.”

The class started talking again excitedly and you raised a hand to quiet them down.

“Thank you, however before we get to that, we would like you to partner up with somebody from another house,” there were more groans at this, “none of that. In life you’re gonna have to work with people you don’t like – so better get used to it. You will be with your seat partner for the remaining terms of this year and if we hear any insults or foul language, you will both be automatically ejected from this class, resulting in a fail grade.”

The students reluctantly paired up and you could see some resentful glares headed your way.

“Now onto assessment,” Percy began, “Every week that you have a practical lesson, which is every second week, you will be required to hand up a summary of the previous week’s chapter. Your final assessment will be a task with your partner. One of you will cast non-verbal spells and the other will wandlessly defend themselves. So, we don’t want to hear any excuses because one partner does not turn up. You will not know how you will fight until the day. So, you need to learn and study both parts of our classes. The wandless defence and the non-verbal wandless casting.”

The class bell rang. “Dismissed!” Percy yelled out like an army sergeant, cracking the students up.

Umbridge strode up to you two, “That was a very informative lesson. You will receive the results of your inspection in a week’s time.”

“There’s something to look forward to.” You replied with a straight face and no trace of sarcasm in your voice. Percy coughed to hide his laughter.

Umbridge strode from the class.

“Nice job.” Percy commented.

You made your way to the desk and put your head down on it, “People do this voluntarily?”

“Welcome to the joy of teaching, Professors.” Professor Snape’s voice sneered from the doorway.

You raised your head, “We can see that you’re just bursting with joy.” You replied.

“I hope you retain that wit of yours,” Professor Snape remarked, “you’re going to need it in the coming weeks.” His cloak billowed around him as he walked away.

“Sad thing is, I think he might be right.” You muttered as you put your head down again.

“I reckon he’s part bat.” Percy said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has his first vision at school and Albus asks you to teach him Occlumency.

Time flew past at Hogwarts. Before you knew it, it was nearly Christmas and the students seemed to be eagerly anticipating their break from school and you were looking forward to days without marking students’ work.

Surprisingly, once you got into the rhythm of teaching many classes, it wasn’t so bad. The students responded well to your class. The toad in pink’s evaluation report had been received and now the fire was burning merrily and the report was finally useful for something.

On a completely unrelated note, Professor Snape had created some special lanterns that didn’t harm the potion ingredients at all and was using something to keep them going – the item he used probably had a lot of residual magic and the lanterns were slowly breaking it down for use.

Draco had taken you aside at one point and told you that in the privacy of the Slytherin common room, they were allowed to call Professor Snape Severus. Draco also spent as much time as possible with you, Clarisse and Nico to avoid Pansy. 

To maintain appearances, Draco had joined something called the Inquisitorial Squad placing him under Umbridge’s control. Every time he came back from a meeting, Draco looked like he was two seconds away from turning that toad into…well a toad.

The whole of Ravenclaw seemed to be in awe of Annabeth and she seemed to be inspiring them to do the best that they could. Annabeth was constantly sought after for debates and even came close to winning one with Professor Flitwick. The debate had something to do with beginner’s luck versus skill.

Piper and Percy had a slightly harder time in Gryffindor from what Percy told you. The Gryffindors were great and everything but one of them had caught a glimpse of Percy’s SPQR tattoo and started asking questions. Percy was able to answer them but he got the feeling that three fifth years didn’t exactly believe him.

Determined to make life as complicated as possible for you and Percy, the pink toad had showed up to all of your practical lessons. When she realised she wasn’t getting anywhere, she stopped coming altogether.

In the class just before the Christmas Break, the students seemed to be determined to impress you. The quarrelling between Ron and Draco had dialled down although, to be fair there wasn’t much time for that as you and Percy quickly divided the class up into their pairs and got them practicing.

Draco managed to cast five non-verbal wandless spells in quick succession and Ron managed to dodge four of them, thanks to Clarisse’s training sessions and Percy’s teaching. The fifth spell caught him in the chest and threw him back onto the training mat.

Percy whistled to get the class’ attention at the end of the class. “Well done, all of you. You should be proud of yourselves. Now, next term, you will be switching. If you studied defensive moves with me, you will be studying non-verbal, wandless casting with (Name) and vice versa. That being said, have a good break and we’ll see you fresh after the Christmas Holidays.”

The class cheered as the bell rang.

“I reckon I’m getting the hang of this teaching thing.” Percy said, seating himself on a student’s desk.

You smirked, “Incoming!” You yelled, enchanting a piece of paper to fly after Percy and tap him on the head.

Once Percy figured out what was going on, he ran towards you with a glint in his eye. “NO! BAD PERCY!” You yelled as he rugby tackled you onto the ground – the piece of paper tapping the both of you on your heads.

“Do you give up?” He asked.

You sighed, “Fine. Annabeth would kill me if I harmed her boyfriend.”

Percy grinned and got off you.

“I’m glad to see that the both of you have retained your sense of humour since arriving at this castle.” The familiar voice of your brother Albus spoke up.

A few residual giggles left your mouth before you were able to calm yourselves. “Percy, if you don’t mind, I’d like to speak to (Name) alone please.”

Percy looked at you and you nodded, “Okay, I have a lunch date with Annabeth anyway.” Percy said as he walked out of the classroom.

“Is something wrong?” You asked.

Albus shook his head, “I hoped it wouldn’t happen for much longer however it seems that I was wrong. Young Harry is connected to Voldemort in some way and ever since Voldemort’s return, has been experiencing flashbacks and sometimes visions.”

“Visions? Do you mean what Voldemort is up to in that moment?” You asked.

“I’m afraid so.” Albus said.

“And you’re worried that Voldemort may find out about this connection and use it to his advantage?”

“I hope it does not come to that.” Albus replied sadly, “In the interest of Harry’s protection, next term I’d like you to start teaching him how to shield his mind.”

“Okay, I’ll do it. Have you discussed this with him though?”

“I fear that may open the connection faster.” Albus said as he walked out of the room.

That night you had just finished marking a student’s summary when the fire in your quarters flashed green. Knowing that it was urgent, you stepped into the fire and let it whisk you away. You appeared in Albus’ office unnoticed by the living occupants of the office.

Some of the portraits acknowledged your presence with a nod before they turned back to see what was going on. “You called Professor?” You asked and Harry, Professor McGonagall and Albus turned to face you.

Fawkes trilled reassuringly as Albus spoke, “I’m afraid it can’t wait (Name). Not even until the morning.”

You beckoned Harry to follow you and the poor kid looked really confused. You led him into your classroom and closed the door.

“Harry. What do you know about mind reading in the Magical World?”

Harry struggled with himself before answering, “Well, if it’s anything like the Muggle concept, a wizard can go into someone else’s mind and make them do stuff right? And access their memories.”

“Correct. In the Wizarding World, that is called Legilimency.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Harry asked.

“Professor Dumbledore believes that you and Lord Voldemort are connected somehow. You have been able to see what he is planning and Professor Dumbledore fears that if Voldemort were to find out about this connection, he would exploit it.”

“You mean, Voldemort could get inside my head and read my mind?” Harry questioned feverishly and he wrapped his arms around himself as he shuddered.

“He could,” you said, “but as with every ability, there is always something to counter it. Occlumency is the defence of the mind. With Occlumency you can control your mind and stop others from invading it.”

Harry looked up at you and his tremors vanished, “You’re not just gonna cast the curse at me are you?”

You raised an eyebrow, “That would be counterproductive. First I’m going to ask you to close your eyes.”

Harry did so.

“Now visualise an object slamming closed. It can be anything from a book to a door or it could even be a wall or covered mirrors if you wish.”

You saw Harry concentrate and he nodded.

“In real life, a wizard casting Legilimens would not give you the warning that they were about to do so, so bear that in mind. I will. One, two, three. Legilimens!”

With the power of the spell, you entered Harry’s mind and you came up against covered mirrors standing side to side. With a push of your mind, you made the covering fly off the mirror, created a crack in a mirror and memories came seeping through. You saw Harry running to embrace a man, Hermione hugging him until it felt like his lungs would burst from lack of air and then you saw him leaning in to kiss a girl…

Harry panted as you withdrew from his mind.

“Did you see everything I saw?” Harry demanded.

“Parts of it, yes.” You replied.

“That’s private!” Harry snarled.

“Not to me or to anyone who gains access to your mind.” You snapped back. “You did well for your first try,” you softened your tone, “but you need to practice. By practicing, you’ll be able to hold me or anyone else off for as long as you can – giving you an advantage.”

Harry managed to get his breathing under control. “Is it going to be like this all the time?”

“It’s like doing anything.” You replied, “It takes a lot of effort at first and then it gets easier as time goes on.”

Harry nodded.

“This will be exactly like any other class. I expect you to be on time and to do what I ask of you. Over the break, read the chapter in A History of Magic about Occlumency and Legilimency and practice shielding your mind every night before you go to bed. I will see you the first Monday after break and you will summarise that chapter for me verbally.”

Harry sighed and left.

“Personally, I’m grateful that I was not given the responsibility of teaching the boy Occlumency.” A drawling voice spoke from behind you, “He’s too much like his father. He’s lazy, arrogant…”

You had enough, “Harry also didn’t know anything about Legilimency and Occlumency until,” you checked the time, “two hours ago and yet he managed to put up a decent set of shields for his first try. I really don’t see what your problem with him is.”

Professor Snape suddenly took two quick strides and stood in front of you, with his teeth bared, “That is none of your business.” He growled.

“Well clearly it is. You are in my classroom and you’re telling me that a student is all these qualities and yet his behaviour is not like that at all.”

Objects began to rattle and with a wave of your hand, you quieted them down. “You’ve never tried to get to know him, have you?” You asked.

“I don’t want to get to know the boy.” Professor Snape spat.

You sighed and began to walk out of the classroom, “What would you know?” Professor Snape snarled, “You’ve probably been pampered all your life and never had to deal with war.”

You turned to face him, “Oh, I’ve dealt with war and we really kept it in the family. Then again, if you were listening to Professor Dumbledore when he spoke to you and the other teachers, you would know that.”

You walked out of the classroom, head held high before he could ask what you meant by that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to the Reader, Hecate intervened in the British Wizarding World and ensured Sirius Black's release. Severus is not at all impressed that Sirius is now free.

The biggest news over the holiday break was that somebody called Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges. The name sounded oddly familiar - probably from one of your Mother’s stories. You were mildly curious as to how he was cleared after being in the Wizarding Prison, Azkaban for twelve years. The name had a negative effect on Professor Snape though because he clenched his goblet so hard that the metal nearly bent.

You were walking up the corridors when a big, black dog trotted up to you. “Are you lost?” You asked it.

It was almost like the dog could understand you because it shook its head.

You were about to pat it, after looking up and down the corridors for its owner, “Gods, I hope you don’t have fleas.”

The dog growled as if you’d insulted him.

You patted him for a while and the dog barked happily.

“Padfoot! Padfoot! Where the bloody…Oh sorry, (Name).” Harry apologised as he came around the corner and spotted the dog. The dog barked and ran up to him, licking Harry’s face.

“Okay! Okay! Down boy.” Harry commanded.

“Is he yours?” You asked as the dog trotted towards you.

“He’s a friend of the family.” Harry replied as the dog sat down next to you. “I think he likes you."

Padfoot woofed.

“Potter! Would you kindly remove that mangy mutt from my presence?” Professor Snape barked as he came round the corner.

Harry groaned, “Come on Padfoot.”

You could hear him muttering as he walked down the corridor, “Wasn’t even in his presence until two seconds ago. Why do I have to leave? Padfoot was there first.”

You grinned at Harry’s words and turned to look at Professor Snape, “Do you have something against dogs?”

“No. Just that dog.” He replied.

“I see. Is there a reason you’re here?”

You could’ve sworn you saw his mouth twitch, like he was about to smile but had thought better of it, “I live here. I was also wondering if you could tell me what you meant by that sentence that you uttered at the end of term.”

You looked into Professor Snape’s eyes. You could see no deceit there so either he was really interested or he was just really good at hiding his emotions.

“Back home, we’ve just been through two wars. The first war was because a being placed the idea in a student’s mind that the teachers didn’t really care for the students and only used them for their own selfish means. The second war was because a force, stronger than the being before, tried to keep two sides apart and manipulate both at the same time.”

“A very Slytherin answer there, (Name).” Professor Snape replied, “Maybe next time, you will be able to tell me the full truth.”

“It was the truth. I just had to change it a bit so that you could understand.”

He walked away from you, thinking about your answer.

The next morning there was the headline, “SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! HEIR TO HOUSE OF BLACK WRONGFULLY INCARCERATED!” You put down the paper, not really interested in the article, since you had all the information that you needed from the headline.

The same dog that came up to you yesterday made its way over to you and pawed at your leg, trying to get your attention.

“Send the mutt away. He doesn’t belong at the table.” Professor Snape stated without looking up from his breakfast.

“How do you know it’s a he?” You questioned as Padfoot whined.

“I just know.”

Padfoot had either had enough of you not giving him attention or Professor Snape badmouthing him, so he crouched and leapt onto Professor Snape’s lap and licked his face; leaving Professor Snape spluttering angrily and wiping his face with his sleeve.

Padfoot jumped down smugly with a piece of bacon in his mouth and ran out of the Great Hall.

“Are we allowing animals at the table now?” Umbridge asked with that smile on her face.

You snorted into your goblet at the irony as Professor Dumbledore replied, “It’s not the term Delores and the dog didn’t harm anybody.”

Severus looked like he disagreed with the last part of that sentence.

Professors McGonagall and Sprout looked like they were having a hard time controlling their laughter at Umbridge’s hypocritical statement when the topic changed.

“So, Delores, I heard that Sirius Black is finally freed,” Professor Flitwick began, “It’s quite horrible what happened to him isn’t it?”

Umbridge turned away from the Ravenclaw head and therefore missed Flitwick’s eyes narrowing, “I still maintain that he found some way to manipulate the trial to his favour.”

“Under the influence of Veritaserum?” You spoke up, “I don’t think that’s possible. Especially since the potion influences the drinker to tell the complete and utter truth and nothing but the truth.”

You completely missed Professor Snape’s interested look in your direction and also refrained from mentioning that the truth is subjective, so one person could tell what they see as the truth and not be picked up on it.

Just as Umbridge was about to reply, a figure strode into the Great Hall.

“I really missed this place. It’s still as beautiful as I remember and it’s so nice to walk through the doors as a free man, wouldn’t you say so, Madam Undersecretary?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows Sirius is cleared of all charges and now he's teaching at Hogwarts. The resident Potions Master just loves that so much.

The news of Sirius’ wrongful incarceration spread through Hogwarts like wildfire. It probably didn’t help that it was plastered on every popular newspaper. This as well as the fact that Umbridge was trying to assert herself, once more, in Hogwarts led to the professors of Hogwarts being extremely tense.

However if you were being honest, Professor Snape wasn’t tense – he was filled with rage.

The reason for this was quite simple, after Sirius had his name cleared, your brother Albus, had decided in all of his wisdom, to let Sirius teach History of Magic. Apparently, Sirius was qualified to teach and had passed his NEWTS in that subject with an Exceeds Expectations.

So that meant Sirius was at Hogwarts.

Also, Sirius had thought it would be funny, for no apparent reason, to start flirting with you. You ignored the first few advances, because he’d done the same to a few other women, however he continued.

One day, just after one of your lessons, Professor Snape cornered you (Percy had already left). “Why do you encourage Black?”

“He’s not dangerous.” You replied, shuffling papers on your desk.

Harry realised he had forgotten his quill so he doubled back and when he heard Snape’s voice, Harry stood still and listened.

“He is more dangerous than you think.”

“It’s not harming anyone – besides it’s not like anything could happen.” You retorted.

“Be careful (Name). He never has considered growing up or changing.”

Harry knocked before entering – only to find Snape and you in a glaring contest. Your arms were crossed over your chest and Snape’s face was set in a scowl.

“Potter!” Snape spat without turning around, “Shouldn’t you be waiting for me in the dungeons about now?”

“I…I…Forgot my quill, sir.” Harry stammered, looking between you and Snape.

“And here I thought you would have learnt organisation by now. You have been attending this school for five years.”

“Really? It feels like much longer.” Harry muttered and he saw the corner of your mouth twitch.

“If you are not ready for class by the time I am down there, Gryffindor will lose twenty points.” Snape retorted.

Harry muttered an apology as you called out to him, “I’ll see you tonight for your Occlumency lesson.”

Harry sped out of the door – determined to make it there before Snape. He made it through Potions smoothly, if you can count a few sarcastic comments from Snape smooth.

“I’m telling you, Snape was worried.” Harry said to Hermione and Ron when they were in the Common Room.

“Worried about what? Are you sure that he wasn’t just his normal angry self?” Ron questioned.

Over the last few weeks, Harry had noticed a dramatic increase in Ron’s self-confidence although he was a bit worried – Ron wouldn’t tell him why he was more confident but it had definitely started after (Name), Piper, Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Clarisse had come to Hogwarts.

“I don’t know.” Harry replied; pulling his homework to him – Snape had assigned them a particularly vicious essay on the properties of Rats’ Spleens in Harmful Potions.

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that (Name) is part of the American delegation that came over here?” Hermione mused. “Maybe he’s trying to make sure that the ties aren’t severed or anything.”

*Time skip*

Harry headed down for his Occlumency lesson while reciting the main points of Occlumency from his reading as he went.

Harry knocked once before entering. You were already there and you greeted him with a smile.

“Did you have a good break?” You inquired.

“It was…nice.” Harry finally settled on an adjective to describe his holidays, Mr Weasley was recovering at a steady pace and Sirius had been exonerated.

“That’s nice to hear. So what can you tell me about Occlumency?”

Harry took a deep breath, “It’s a branch of magic to deal with the mind. It’s very complicated but when it has been practiced long enough – it becomes second nature. Occlumency protects the mind against external influences.”

“Very good. You managed to summarise the chapter and get all the main points across. Are you ready to begin?”

Harry nodded, “One, two – Legilimens!”

Harry’s barriers were strong but then a thought fluttered to the surface. You didn’t pay attention to the actual thought but grabbed onto it. Harry retracted the thought as quickly as he could and pulled you and the thought back behind his mirror block.

You only got a quick look at Harry’s mind before he realised you were there and you were forcefully ejected from his mind.

You rubbed your head, “I can almost feel the headache already.” You groaned.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered.

You looked at him in surprise, “Harry, what on earth are you sorry for? You reacted perfectly. The only criticism slash worry I have is that if someone else were to invade your mind and catch onto a thought like that – they could shut down certain areas of your mind because they wouldn’t care about hurting you or what parts they hurt. Do you understand?”

Harry shuddered, “Yep. So they could actually cause an area of my brain to shut down like speech or motor functions?”

“Yes, they could. If it helps though, many of Voldemort’s followers don’t actually know Legilimency or Occlumency. It’d just be the ones in Voldemort’s inner circle and of course, Voldemort himself.”

Harry nodded.

“Other than that, you’re doing very well.”

Harry recognised the dismissal and took it. As he left, he nearly ran into Snape.

“Watch where you’re going, Potter.” Snape sneered and then took a closer look, “What are you doing out this late anyway?”

Harry raised his chin, “Occlumency lessons, Professor.” He stressed the title.

Snape sneered, “Be thankful, Mr Potter, that you have Miss (Last Name) teaching you. I would not be so lenient on you or your mind.”

Harry repressed a shudder, especially after what (Name) had just told him about people able to get into his mind and shut down certain areas as well as viewing private memories. “I too am very thankful for that, Professor.” Harry bit back, “Who knows what kind of damage could occur?”

Snape’s eyes narrowed and Harry wondered if he’d pushed too far but Snape just swept off without a comment and Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

*Back to your POV*

You looked up as Severus seemed to appear in the classroom where you were holding the Occlumency lessons.

“I see the lessons are going well with Potter then.” Severus began.

You crossed your arms over your chest, “Why are you really here? I doubt you came to talk or fish for information about how Harry is going in my lessons.”

Severus took a few steps closer to you, “Did you really think that I wouldn’t figure out who you and your friends are?”

You rubbed your face, “You’re going to have to be a little more specific. My friends and I are American Transfer Student Teachers. “

Severus took another step closer, “You all are demigods.”

You leant back against the table, “Nice guess. May I ask how you figured it out?”

“Your auras.” Severus replied, “You and Dumbledore have similar ones, so I presume you and he share the same godly parent – although his is a little more advanced than yours which is mostly likely due to his advanced age.”

You had heard about Aura Reading and Manipulation – it was said to be a rare gift and in the early time of Hogwarts, the wizards or witches were nearly worshipped for the gift. It was considered a great honour.

Then came the Middle Ages. There was all that fear and hysteria about witches and witchcraft and it was said that the gift died out as the wizards and witches fled their homes.

Severus took another step and you fought your instincts and refused to take a step back.

Severus’ eyes widened marginally.

“Many people would have taken a step back by now.”

“I’m not people. I’m (Name).” You replied.

You looked up into Severus’ eyes. They were a dark chocolate colour. 

Severus leant down.

You raised your head to meet his and Sirius Black burst through the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Severus infuriate you. You take a walk and end up getting a therapy session for free.

The moment between you and Severus was broken almost instantly and Severus whirled around to face Sirius.

“I believed that all Purebloods were given etiquette lessons. I suppose you were absent for that lesson, Black. Otherwise you would have known that you knock on a closed door and wait for a response before barging in.”

Sirius sneered, “Stay out of this, you overgrown bat.” 

You frowned and crossed your arms and Sirius turned to face you.

“Can you tell me how Harry’s Occlumency lessons are going?”

You raised your chin, “I could but you’d need to apologise to Severus first.”

“Why?” Sirius demanded.

“In the space of two minutes you have insulted him and made him feel insignificant in my classroom. I have the answer to your question, so please do as I say.” 

Sirius understood the underlying message that it wasn’t a request and opened his mouth to retort but Severus cut in, “I don’t need help from people like you.”

You transferred your glare to him, “People like me? What is that supposed to mean?”

Sirius jumped back in to the conversation, “Dear old Snivellus means that because you come from a different culture and from overseas you are something that is classified as “other.” Long story short, he thinks he’s better than you.”

“As opposed to you Black, thinking that you’re better than everyone magical this side of Britain and Europe.” Severus shot back.

Hurt welled up in you as the two men continued to bicker and Sirius’ words kept reverberating around in your mind. Magic swirled around in you, reacting to your emotions and demanding to be let free. With a flick of your wrist, the two men were surrounded with swirling magic and both of them stared at you as the magic around them grew and grew until it covered them and with a flick of your wrist, they both disappeared.

Anger and hurt were the two main emotions you felt as you doubled over, out of breath from summoning and channelling that much magic. With a crash, the door to your room blew open and you stormed out of the castle with your fists clenched and magic still humming within you.

It was a clear night and you could see the moon peeking out from behind some clouds and you allowed yourself a small smile at the thought of Lady Artemis driving her moon chariot across the sky and what she would say if she saw you in this position.

You walked to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and sat down with your back to a tree. “Lady Artemis would probably repeat her belief that men are pigs.” You sighed, “Right now, I can’t really say that I blame her for holding that belief.”

A flapping noise caused you to abruptly stand up and light your hand up with magic. You were hoping that it didn’t come to a fight as you were still tired from summoning the magic storm earlier. You held the magic in your hand until you saw a bat flying towards you; it stopped about three metres away from you and flapped to keep itself in the air.

“Why aren’t you coming any closer? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” You felt slightly foolish for talking to a bat. Although, the bat was clearly intelligent and not wild as it would have attacked you already if it thought you were a threat.

The bat squeaked angrily and you almost kicked yourself.

“Right, nocturnal animal. Is the light hurting you?”

The bat squeaked again.

“I’ll take that as a yes. The light is my only way of seeing, so would you mind promising not to scratch me or harm me when I stop the light?”

The bat flew closer and squeaked.

“I really hope I don’t end up regretting this.” You muttered and extinguished the magic. Almost immediately, the bat flew over to you and perched itself upside down in the tree closest to you.

The bat’s eyes seemed to radiate the small amount of light streaming from the moon. It chittered as if asking you, “What’s wrong?”

“Great, now I’m having a therapy session with a bat.”

The bat cuffed you over the head with its wing. Its eyes narrowed and you could almost read the expression in them. “I’m not going to ask again” they seemed to say.

You exhaled, “Fine. It’s really stupid, so if you want to go eat dinner, I won’t hold it against you.” A thought came to you, “Hang on. Are you a vampire? If so, I don’t want to be dinner and besides, I don’t think you’d like how I taste.”

The bat closed its eyes as if it was asking for patience.

The expression was so human-like, you chuckled. “Like I said, it’s stupid. It seemed like this…. person and I were having a moment and then another person just barged in and then the person I was having the moment with and the person who barged in started sniping at each other. I tried to get them to stop but I think I just made things worse and then I felt hurt so I sent them away using my magic and now my emotions are just all over the place.”

The bat looked at you for a long time.

“So, how do I pay you? You were kind of my therapist.”

The bat cuffed you over the head again.

“Doesn’t appreciate dry humour.” You commented.

The bat nodded before flying down onto your shoulder. It pointed its wing toward the castle.

“So now you’re a chaperone as well as a therapist who works for free?”

The bat turned on your shoulder so that it was facing away from you. If it was human, the bat probably would have crossed its arms and scowled…...

“Severus?” You whispered.

The bat turned to face you and could easily read the expression on its face this time. “Finally.”

You put Severus down on the ground and within a few seconds Severus was standing next to you. Without words, you both walked back into the castle.

“Our conversation felt very one sided.” You muttered as entered the Great Hall.

Severus ignored your comment, “Goodnight (Name).”

“Does Albus know?” You asked before you could stop yourself and before Severus could walk away.

“Whether or not Albus knows isn’t the question, is it? The question should be “Is he aware I have the skill and am quite competent in using it?” Severus drawled before flaring his robe out and walking toward the dungeons.

“How hard is it to get a Godsdamn straight answer out of him?!” You cursed.

“Do I know what?” The voice of your brother came from behind you and you turned around.

Albus stood there, his eyes twinkling. “I think you and I need to have a little chat (Name).”

You sighed for what felt like the millionth time tonight and nodded as you followed Albus.

Albus paused, “Oh and by the way (Name), please remember that you are in a school and tailor your language accordingly.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a meaningful conversation with your brother and a plan begins to take shape.
> 
> Another demigod is revealed in this chapter.

When you entered Albus’ office, you were shocked into standing still. The office was amazing – you never would get used to what magic was capable of doing. The office itself was circular with slowly stirring portraits and on the table in front of the Headmaster’s chair were a variety of silvery magical tools.

Your eyes went to your brother and he gestured for you to sit down in a chair that he had conjured. Albus’ eyes held a hint of mischief as he examined you, “I have noticed you are becoming used to Severus’ ever changing moods. He is a complex individual.”

“You don’t need to tell me twice. Just as I think I’m beginning to understand him, his behaviour shifts and I’m back at square one where I feel like I don’t know anything about him.”

Albus chuckled, “He is a guarded individual. Events in both Slytherin House and in his life, have marked him in such a way that he has taught himself to be aloof at the best of times. He is a true Slytherin.”

Something was tugging at the back of your mind after Albus had mentioned marks. You gasped as it came to you, “Are you aware of what Umbridge is doing to the students in her detentions?” You demanded harshly.

“Professor Umbridge (Name).” Albus sighed resignedly.

“She is not a Professor!” You yelled, “She is a glorified bully! The so-called Inquisitorial Squad is just a way to increase her power and allow students to torment each other when they should be uniting! She isn’t teaching anything. Oh, sorry, she is teaching two things. The first thing she is teaching your students is to be ignorant of the world around them. The second thing she is teaching them is to be dependent on a Ministry that is not only corrupt and feeding them false information-”

“Do you not understand?” Albus demanded loudly, rising to his feet amidst the cheers from the now fully awake portraits, “My hands are tied (Name). In every manoeuvre I attempt, the Ministry is restricting what I can do. It’s only a matter of time before they decide that I am not needed at Hogwarts any longer.”

Sadness overtook the both of you as Albus finished speaking. You knew how much Albus loved Hogwarts and from where you were standing, the situation seemed pretty hopeless.

“My hands are tied (Name).” Albus repeated in a much softer voice, “Like many other Slytherins, Umbridge is enthralled with power, wealth and standing. Her own standing and wealth were severely depleted after our first war. Other Slytherins, such as yourself, understand that through protecting your own, do you actually gain a stronger currency than power, wealth and political standing. Do you understand?”

You nodded slowly, “Albus, Gringotts is open on the weekend, right?”

Surprised at your question, Albus nodded.

A slow smile spread across your face as you rose from your chair. “Goodnight Albus.”

Your hand was on the door handle when Albus spoke again, “(Name), what are you planning to do?”

In this moment, you truly felt like a Slytherin and as you turned to face him, your smile was still in place. “Albus, the less you know, the less you can confess to in front of the Wizengamot. I swear on my Magic and on the River Styx that through this plan, no harm will befall any student regardless of their House.”

Thunder boomed in the distance and magic swirled around you before sinking into you, signifying that your oath had been made.

As you left Albus’ office, you heard him whisper, “I hope you know what you’re doing (Name).”

*Time skip*

Your plan began taking a clearer shape during breakfast the next morning and all the students were present as it was the weekend before term recommenced. Draco was shooting you concerned looks every few minutes which you were currently ignoring. When you were certain of your plan and it had been put in motion, then you would inform Draco.

The only reason you were even considering informing Draco was because Umbridge would never dare use any form of extracting information from Draco as he was too well connected within Pureblood society.

Every now and then, Umbridge herself was shooting you a look that she must have thought was calculating. Her “calculating” look was making her look like she was using her few remaining braincells to string together a sentence – which made it pretty easy to ignore.

A brunet student at the Gryffindor table was waving his wand over his goblet. After a few moments, you were able to remember his name. Seamus Finnegan.

Sirius leant across the Head Table to speak with you, “He’s been trying to turn his breakfast juice into rum. From what Harry told me, I thought Seamus had stopped that in first year.”

There was a bang and Seamus’ goblet was on fire and the fire was growing larger by the minute. Some Gryffindors screamed and yet others just looked resigned.

There was another bang and Seamus was on fire this time.

Without thinking, you leapt over the Head Table and sprinted towards the Gryffindor table. When the Gryffindors registered your movement, they quickly moved out of your way. Due to your speed, you were the first to see that Seamus was physically unharmed. He had an expression of shock on his face and the fire was still raging around him.

With a wave of your hand the fire disappeared and you forced a smile, now aware of everyone’s eyes on you. “I have never been more grateful for the fireproofing charms that Madam Malkin sews into her robes. I bet you’re pretty grateful about that too.” You said, turning to Seamus.

Seamus could only muster a small nod.

“We should go visit Madame Pomfrey, just to make sure that you are alright, Mr Finnegan.” You continued before you turned to look at Ron, “And Mr Weasley, would you mind accompanying us? I have a few questions about your last summary of the chapter.”

Ron paled and managed a nod as he walked over to you.

Percy and Piper met your eyes and you inclined your head to let them know that you actually did know what you were doing before you exited the Great Hall.

You, Ron and Seamus walked through a few corridors before coming to a stop. You turned to face Seamus.

“I think you’d better call your Mother. We have a few things to discuss.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more demigod reveals occur in this chapter, you meet with the goblins to begin the execution of your plan and you have an enlightening conversation with Severus.
> 
> There are mentions of blood and death in this chapter so if that makes you uneasy or upsets you, please feel free to skip this chapter.

Seamus obediently followed you and Ron out of the Great Hall. The minute Seamus decided you were far away enough from the Great Hall, he stopped in his tracks and refused to walk any further; it was only after a cough came from behind you that you and Ron stopped walking. For a minute you had the horrible thought that Umbridge had followed you out here and planned to draw answers from you by any means necessary.

That thought was dispelled when you and Ron turned to see that it was Seamus who had coughed. He was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “I’m not goin’ anywhere with ye until ye tell me what’s goin’ on.”

“Do you really want to have this discussion out here in the open? Where it’s not safe for you?” Ron demanded, his hands curling into fists as he spoke.

“Oh, so now ye care about me safety!” Seamus exclaimed and you noticed that his Irish accent became thicker and thicker with every word he spoke.

“I’m not the one who called my best mate a liar!” Ron snarled.

“Ye can’t expect me to believe Harry and Dumbledore with no proof!”

“Oh, sorry, should we have let you see Cedric Diggory’s body? Would that have helped? Or perhaps Dumbledore should have reactivated the Portkey so that you could see Voldemort with your own two eyes, course that’d be the last thing you’d see as he or his Death Eaters would AK you the minute you appeared.” Ron sneered coolly.

Seamus whipped out his wand and you groaned. If Seamus’ father was who you thought he was based on the fire then it was a really stupid idea on your part to ask Ron to tag along. Right now, you needed to get out of Hogwarts before the situation escalated further.

With a snap of your fingers, you and Seamus were inside a deserted shop in Hogsmeade and in the blink of an eye, Seamus whipped out his wand and had it pointed at you.

“How’d you do that?”

A door opened behind Seamus but he paid it no mind and your eyes widened as a sandy haired woman walked up to Seamus and rested her hand on his shoulder.  
Seamus span around and immediately lowered his wand when he realised who it was.

“Mam!”

“Seamus Liam Finnegan! You’ve attended Hogwarts for five years and ye still don’t know that magic is governed by intent? Perhaps I made a mistake in allowing ye to come to Hogwarts in the first place.”

“No ye didn’t mam.”

Mrs Finnigan turned to face you, “My apologies for not introducing myself properly. My name is Niamh Finnigan.”

Nervously, you smiled, “It’s no worry. My name is (Name) (Surname) and I’m a daughter of Hecate.”

“You’ve got to be joking.” Seamus exclaimed. “Why bring me here then? Gonna kill me?”

Niamh rolled her eyes, “You inherited this from your father, not from me. Paranoia does come from his father after all.”

There was a boom of thunder that everyone ignored.

Seamus narrowed his eyes, “What has da got to do with this?”

“Not your da that ye grew up with. Your real father, Hephaestus.”

You sighed and glared at the Heavens; this was the second time something like this happened. Why were you present in this situation again and what were the Fates trying to tell you?

“Ye know that I’m a Spell Crafter and that our family follow the Olde Ways. I caught yer father’s attention after I created a fire proofing spell and after I created Fiendfyre. He visited three times and the third time, I realised I was pregnant with ye. Then I met yer da and ye know the rest.”

Seamus shook his head in denial, “I can’t be Hephaestus’ child.” His eyes brightened and he straightened up, “I’ll prove it! If I cast a spell it’ll prove I’m not his child, right?” Without waiting for a response, Seamus brandished his wand in an arc and conjured a whip and for a moment, he looked gleeful.

Then the whip lit itself on fire and a fiery red hammer appeared above Seamus’ head.

Seamus sat down heavily and looked at his mother with wide eyes, “Does da know?”

“Of course.” Niamh sighed exasperatedly, “I learnt my lesson the first time.”

*Time skip*

The rest of the week was exhausting. As well as preparing the students for their exams and Umbridge tightening the reins at Hogwarts, two new demigods had been found. Annabeth had told you and Percy that Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in her fourth year was a demigod child of Iris. Percy then informed you, Clarisse, Nico and Piper that Ernie MacMillan was a son of Dionysus which had Percy grumbling to no end.

Physically and emotionally drained, you let out a heaving sigh which was echoed by Percy. You turned to look at him and he looked as exhausted and as stressed out as you did. “Are you counting the lessons yet?” Percy moaned as he rubbed at his temples.

“That was the last one.” You remarked, “I hope the students will do okay. Have we taught them enough? What if…”

“(Name)! Stop it!” Percy whined, “We’ve done all we can and worrying about it won’t change anything.”

Annoyed, you glared at Percy until it dawned on you, “You snuck out of the Gryffindor Dorm last night and into the Ravenclaw Common Room where you had the exact same conversation with Annabeth, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Percy grumbled, “I would really appreciate it if I didn’t go through it again, thanks!”

“I second that.” Sirius quipped from the doorway. 

You were still annoyed with his behaviour from the last time you’d interacted with him so, you gave no response and Severus’ words replayed in your mind, “He’s dangerous and he never has considered growing up or changing.”

“Still hanging out with Snivelly, then?” Sirius taunted, realising you weren't going to answer him.

Percy’s head snapped up and he glared at Sirius.

Fine, if Sirius wanted a reaction from you he’d get one. With a snap of your fingers, Sirius vanished and Percy turned to face you.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side. Where’d you send him?”

You stretched out your arms as you stood, “To the Astronomy Tower. He’s still in one piece. I couldn’t really be bothered doing anything else but he was annoying me.”

“And insulting your friend.” Percy observed; he had a thoughtful look on his face, “Yeah, I’d do the same thing. In fact, I did. Why do you think Sirius and Severus hate each other?”

You shrugged, “No idea. You?”

“Popularity? Power?” Percy shrugged. Walking toward you, he draped an arm around your shoulders, “Let’s get out of here before anything else changes.”

*Time skip*

Your dreams were a tumultuous mess. Your Mother’s face wove in and out of them, Voldemort appeared several times, there was a mad cackle of laughter, a flash of green light and a badger on the ground unmoving.

You were almost thankful to be woken up at an ungodly hour by Nico. After Nico was sure you were awake, he nearly dragged you down to the Common Room by your wrist. Clarisse was rubbing at her eyes and Draco was pacing so much, he was in serious danger of creating a hole in the Magical rug.

Noticing you were all present, Draco began to speak but he kept his eyes on the rug and his tone was wary, “Earlier tonight, several members of a group known as Dumbledore’s Army were forced from the Room of Requirement where they had been practicing Defence Against the Dark Arts. Two of the members were present in the Headmaster’s Office when Dumbledore was accused of Treason. Dumbledore fled Hogwarts with Fawkes and as of now, Professor Umbridge is now Headmistress Umbridge.”

Clarisse flung herself into the nearest chair and cursed fluently in Ancient Greek. Nico’s anger was palpable and several undead soldiers began clawing their way into the Common Room.

Your magic spiked and you pressed your clasped hands into your eyebrows. “This can’t be happening.” You managed to grit out. “The one place where Magical students and Demigod students were safe and now that element of safety has been taken away. Hogwarts’ and her students’ main protector has gone and in his place is a Magical that doesn’t give a damn!”

A hand landed on your shoulder and you got the feeling you had just been forcefully dunked into a freezing cold lake. Judging by Nico’s expression, he was experiencing the same feeling. 

“Have faith, young godlings.” The Bloody Baron spoke. “The new Headmistress does not have Hogwarts’ support nor ours. I believe Peeves will enjoy a bit of mischief. All us ghosts will do our duty to protect the students of this school. We shall lock the doors to Hogwarts if we must.”

“That’s all well and good,” Draco glowered, “but it still leaves us with the problem of a toad with a power complex.”

After a few moments, you spoke, “I may have an idea around that but I’ll need to visit Gringotts for the first phase of my plan.”

“Today’s Saturday.” Clarisse spoke up with a hollow voice, “You could go. Meanwhile, we’ll protect the students as best we can.”

*Time skip*

After wolfing down your breakfast and avoiding eye contact with a reserved Severus and a morose Sirius, you made your way to Hogsmeade and you Flooed to Diagon Alley. There was no time to appreciate the beauty of your Mother’s creation and you strode purposefully to Gringotts. Once you stood at the Teller’s Desk, you bowed deeply and introduced yourself.

A goblin named Rockfang gestured for you to follow him into an office in the bowels of Gringotts. “You may wait here.” He stated before disappearing from the room. You didn’t need to wait long before the Head Teller appeared. Bowing deeply and then kneeling on the floor, you waited for him to speak as was the custom.

“(Name), Daughter of the Crossroads. You honour us with your acknowledgement of our customs. How may Gringotts serve you?”

You raised your eyes, “Honourable Head Teller. I come to you for aid. A Magical in power at Hogwarts is terrorising the students of Hogwarts.”

The Head Teller grimaced, “We are aware of what you refer to. It may calm you to know that your brother is safe. It speaks volumes that you are here to negotiate the safety of the students.”

“They are all ill prepared for battle.” One goblin remarked.

The Head Teller spun to face the goblin that spoke, “Your position does not enable you to speak!” He thundered. “Nevertheless, you raise a good point. What do you propose?”

Your knee was aching but you did not move. Not only were you facing a test of cunning, you were facing a trial of endurance. Goblins respected strength and you needed their assistance so you grinned and bared it.

“Honourable Head Teller, the Magical is terrorising the students of Hogwarts through the use of a Blood Quill and through educational decrees. I propose that for every drop of blood she has shed with the Quill that she has to pay a Galleon as compensation. For every unfair decree she has passed, she will have seven Sickles removed from her accounts and melted into Goblin Steel.”

The Head Teller stroked his chin and nodded approvingly, “We will grant this on two conditions. One, you bring the Quill to me directly. Two, you pay $1500 Galleons for this service and a further $600 Galleons for a Goblin made purse to siphon her money faster.”

Your leg was beginning to cramp as you thought over the deal, “I agree to the first condition. Regarding the second condition, I will barter.”

Had the goblins been students at Hogwarts, murmurs would have broken out. All you got were a series of raised eyebrows; it was rare for the goblins to have a client who would barter and it was even rarer that the goblins would accept the counteroffer.

“Proceed.” The Deputy Head Teller stated.

“I pay $1350 Galleons for the service, $400 Galleons for the Goblin made purse and I bring her wand to you and it shall be yours to destroy.”

Now the murmurs broke out. To destroy a wizard or witches wand was considered a great honour for the goblins due to the events of the Goblin Wars and the atrocities committed in that time. To be the one to destroy a wand would allow the goblin to climb in social standing and gain the title of Goblin Clan Honourer. So far, only one goblin had earned that title, Stonebreaker and he led his clan in the late 16th Century.

“I will have a moment to confer.” The Head Teller beckoned his most loyal to join him. It was in their nature to draw out the process and you understood this but in the name of Zeus, your leg was dead useless now and it is considered a grave insult to the goblins to use any magic aside from Goblin Magic in the Halls of Gringotts.

The Head Teller finished his discussion and turned to face you. “We will accept your terms. Now, we shall draw up the contract. I am obligated to warn you that if you do not follow through on your promise, we shall hunt you down and the streets will flow with your blood.” The Head Teller grinned, showing all his teeth.

“I understand and I will fulfill my side of the contract.” You replied.

Finally, the Head Teller motioned for you to stand and it was with great relief you did so. You massaged your leg in an attempt to alleviate the ache.

*Time skip*

Once the finer points of the contract had been negotiated, you were free to leave Gringotts. Just to spite Umbridge, with a whoosh, you reappeared at the entrance to Hogwarts and walked through the gates.

Although it wasn’t Umbridge who greeted you in the Entrance Hall, it was Severus.

“What in Merlin’s name do you think you’re doing (Name)?” He snarled as he directed you towards the dungeons. He spun you to face him when you were both inside his classroom and pressed you against the door, “Our Headmistress has instituted a curfew. Are you truly that arrogant that you would bring harm to all those who covered for you today?”

With a snarl, you released his hold on you, “You dare call me arrogant?! I was pursuing an avenue that would see us be free of our Headmistress quicker! I will admit that I was unaware of the curfew but that is all! The less people who knew of my plan, the better. The less people could be punished.” You reached a hand down to rub at your leg.

Wordlessly, Severus handed you a vial and you looked it at critically before transferring your gaze to him. “It’s a pain relief potion. Do you think so little of me that I would poison you?”

“You did call me arrogant.” You muttered churlishly as you downed the potion. 

“Thank you.” You handed the vial back.

With a disdainful sniff, Severus took the vial away from you.

“Why did you stand up for me against Black?” Severus demanded abruptly.

You tilted your head back to meet his gaze, “I’ve been there and so have many of the other demigods who came over here. I didn’t like seeing you hurt like that. An adult should know better than to repeat the behaviour they demonstrated as a child.”

An uneasy silence stretched between the two of you until Severus broke it, “Do you know anything about a book written by a child of Hecate around Aura Reading and Manipulation? The first and only copy surfaced in 1435 but it hasn’t been seen since.”

Grateful for the sudden change in topic, you latched on greedily, “Yes, in 1436 its author was killed by a Magical spell cast by a Roman son of Trivia who wanted to get his hands on the book. The son of Hecate had foreseen his death and hidden the book away. No one’s been able to find it since. I’m surprised it’s not here.”

“Well, if it was here, would I be asking you?” Severus sneered but there was no heat behind it.

You huffed out a laugh but sobered rather quickly, “What’s the other question you want to ask?”

“How did you know about the other question?”

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, I have Magical powers.”

Severus didn’t dignify that with a response.

Slowly he began to speak, “You mentioned a war some time ago. Albus mentioned it too.” His baritone voice becoming surer as he spoke, “All the demigods here were involved. What was the war about?”

You traced the wood of the door as you contemplated your answer, “To start off with, the reason that the Second Giant War and the War against Gaea happened was because Kronos began to reform. He infiltrated the minds of any demigod he could and when he gained a foothold in our world, he attacked Manhattan. Many demigods were killed in that battle both friend and foe and Kronos didn’t care about any of it. He just wanted to destroy Olympus. He was defeated but his rise and defeat gave Gaea the final push to rise. 

She brought forth the Giants and monsters that hadn’t been seen for millennia. Like her son, she cared little for her allies and at times, I thought we wouldn’t survive to stop her. Due to our skill, unity and luck holding just enough, there were demigods who ensured she wouldn’t be a problem anymore.” 

Severus was quiet after your story and really, you couldn’t blame him. There were things you hadn’t talked about but those were stories for another time. Turning away, you fumbled for the door handle.

“Good night Severus and thank you once again.”

As you left, a whisper caught your ears, “Good night (Name).”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the demigods meet, Harry and Hermione find out Ron's secret, Harry has a vision and the adult demigods go to the Department of Mysteries.
> 
> Also, Albus returns.
> 
> Okay, in this chapter there are mentions of blood, death, broken bones, dislocated bones, torture, nightmares, fainting and cults. If any of those make you feel uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read. There's no Severus x Reader in this chapter but this chapter sets up the next one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It was twelve pages in Microsoft Word by the time I finished typing it out and I would recommend having some tissues nearby. Also, I apologise in advance if the fight scene is not as good as it could be; writing fight scenes is not an area I'm very confident in.

Chaos began almost immediately after Umbridge had claimed the position of Headmistress; she used any means necessary to enforce her Decrees especially Educational Degree number 24 which forbade students meeting in groups. 

Not only was this an attempt to thwart any possible revolutions (ideas for which were popping up faster than monsters from the Greek Pantheon when the Doors Of Death were opened), it was a real annoyance especially since the night after you had returned from Gringotts, Percy had the idea to introduce the demigods to each other and implement a buddy system.

It was a fantastic idea but you had no way of grouping the demigods together in a classroom seeing as classes had finished and there was no justifiable reason to gather all those students anymore.

You, Clarisse and Nico walked out of the quarters that you shared and as you walked, you discussed ideas in Ancient Greek. As you were discussing ideas, you were observing Clarisse and Nico. Clarisse had dark circles under her eyes and her gaze shifted from place to place rapidly. Nico didn’t look much better, in fact he looked exactly the same as he did when he returned to Camp Half Blood after his journey with Coach Hedge, the Athena Parthenos and Reyna. 

With a sinking feeling in your stomach, you realised just how much you had taken them for granted. You’d been so busy with Harry’s Occlumency, Dumbledore’s departure and trying to understand Severus and your relationship with him, that you’d completely ignored them. You sped up to walk past them and turned so that you were facing them and stopped. As a precaution, you threw up a powerful magical shield. “How are you both?” You asked in English.

Clarisse’s look of astonishment was matched by Nico’s “(Surname), what in Hades are you talking about? All things considered, we’re fine.”

“I’ve been an honest to Gods disappointment of a friend and I’m sorry. Yes, I’ve been dealing with some things of my own but the only time we were in the same area recently was the Saturday morning when the news about Umbridge broke. Chiron sent us here to work as a team and we’ve let the lack of House Unity divide us even though we were Sorted into the same House.”

Nico and Clarisse shared a look and when Nico turned to look at you, he arched an eyebrow, “That’s why it’s so important we connect with the other demigods. We need each other.”

“By the way,” Clarisse grunted, “I can’t speak for Death Boy here,” Nico rolled his eyes, “but ‘m fine. Ron’s finally at the confidence level that I’d expect for a child of Ares. ‘M not sure how much of Ares he inherited though. He’s a hothead but he’s got the gift of strategy.”

“And I’ve been speaking to the ghosts of Hogwarts a lot.” Nico uttered quietly, “I think I understand how Voldemort survived but I’ve got to break the news to Father first. It’s nothing personal,” he hurried to add after seeing the expression on your face, “he cheated Death and that is Father’s domain. Yes, he used Magical tools to do it but those were tools, he deliberately took action to cheat Death and that is why I need to speak with Father first.”

“I think I understand.” You murmured.

There was a sizzling sound and you whipped around to see Luna Lovegood; Demigod child of Iris walk calmly through the magical shield. She giggled, “That tickled. The Nargles told me I could find you here and the Blibbering Humdingers gave me an idea to help you.”

“Are you okay?!” Nico questioned, “Knowing (Name), that shield could have obliterated you.”

Luna shrugged, “Only if I intended to hurt you and I didn’t, so I’m fine.”

There was a moment of stunned silence which was broken by Luna cocking her head to the side and asking in a confused tone of voice “Don’t you want to hear the idea the Blibbering Humdingers gave me?”

That was enough to get you to focus, “Of course Luna. What is your idea?”

She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, “I have enough power to enter people’s dreams to send them messages. I can help you get all the Demigods at Hogwarts together.”

“Hmm, guess there’s something to that Japanese problem-solving technique.” Nico remarked.

You and Clarisse exchanged a confused look.

“Are you sure you’re up to this?” Clarisse questioned.

Luna’s gaze turned steely, “Do not question my abilities nor my beliefs, child of War. You think I’m strange – well, you’re not the only one. I have the gift of Clear Sight, both Magical and Olympian. I would not offer help if I could not deliver.”

A pulse of magical energy emerged from Luna and slammed into Clarisse. It was only Nico’s hand on her wrist that prevented her from attacking Luna.

You fixed Luna with a stern look, “Will that pulse of magical energy harm Clarisse or Nico in any way?”

Luna shook her head, “It was benign. Much like you, I can use intent to direct and influence my powers.”

“Clarisse?”

“I’m okay.” There was a grudging respect in Clarisse’s tone that surprised you.

Luna clapped her hands together, “Wonderful. Now, what Oath do you want me to swear to ensure my trustworthiness?”

“None,” you spoke; Magical Oaths were part of your heritage after all, “you’ve proven yourself to be more than trustworthy.”

Nico took his cue from you and listed all the Demigods in Hogwarts to Luna who nodded as she listened.

“Where and when should we meet?” You asked.

“The Room of Requirement tomorrow night at 9pm.” Luna spoke clearly.

Nico shook his head, “No. No way. That’s the same place where the DA were caught. Where is the sense in returning to the scene of the crime to commit another?”

“It makes perfect sense.” Luna spoke with a dreamy quality.

“She’s right.” Clarisse remarked, “Those that expect it will be ignored by the ones who dismiss the idea based on its probability of occurring.”

“Wonderful.” Luna repeated and she skipped away. Before she reached the edge of the Magical shield, she turned to face you one last time, “Take Draco with you. He knows the way.” Her voice had a musical lilt to it as she left the corridor.

“Well, that’s one problem solved.” Nico remarked.

*Time skip*

The next morning, Draco confronted you. His eyes were bloodshot, his tie was askew and his hair was very messy. “It is the second week of O.W.L. examinations and you pick now to suggest a meeting of the demigods at Hogwarts in a place where a group was discovered previously?!” His voice had a hint of hysteria at the end and you kicked yourself for forgetting that you were dealing with a sixteen-year-old boy.

“Draco, your magic has burned through the Concealing Charm.” You sighed.

Draco squinted at you and wandlessly reapplied the Concealing Charm.

“Now, that is impressive.”

Your brother smirked at the praise.

“I can assume you received the dream then?” You continued before Draco could speak, “Believe me, I know it’s not ideal and I know that you are going to be tired as you have Arithmancy and Divination. Why you picked Divination is beyond me considering your pre-existing expertise in the subject but no matter.” You held up a hand to forestall Draco’s retort, “This is important.”

You lowered your voice, “I’ve been having the exact same dream for three weeks. You and I know what that means more than anyone and yes, I do have a nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen soon but that is for me to deal with. The only things I expect from you are that you breathe and control your magic and meet up with us tonight.”

Draco nodded sullenly, “You can ask us for help you know. You don’t have to do everything by yourself.”

“It’s not that I want to do everything by myself, it’s that I fear the consequences that you will encounter if you publicly ally yourself with us.”

Draco nodded curtly and strode into the Great Hall.

You waited for a couple of seconds and walked into the Great Hall yourself. Much like Draco, you exchanged a curt nod with Percy and Annabeth as you dug into your breakfast. Breakfast itself was a quick affair and just as you were preparing to leave, familiar girlish laughter stopped you.

“Miss (Name), I wonder if it’s okay if I stop you for a brief minute?”

“No but you will.” You muttered quietly under your breath before turning to face her, “What can I do for you Headmistress Umbridge?”

She glowed at the acknowledgement of her ill-gotten title, “Due to Professor McGonagall’s absence,” you fought a scowl at this point, “we are one teacher short” it took a lot of your self-control not to laugh at that point, considering who was talking, “for supervision of the Divination exam this morning and I was wondering if you’d be so kind as to supervise the exam with Professor Black?”

“It’s official,” you thought, “a monster I defeated has somehow managed to influence the Fates into creating my own personal brand of torture.”

You forced a smile, “Of course, Headmistress.”

She glowed again.

“Is it possible to use her as a Magical power source with the activation code “Headmistress”? She’d actually be able to help people that way.” You wondered.

“Splendid.” She then proceeded to give you instructions to where the Divination exam was being held.

You arrived at the North Tower with two minutes to spare. Midway through the exam, you realised there was no real need for you nor Professor Black to be there, considering that all the students had an adult examiner from the Ministry of Magic assessing them. 

“So why did she want me here?” You questioned yourself, “Maybe she does have it in for me, considering the fact that the staff would have told her how well I work with Professor Black or maybe,” you stopped walking as the thought hit you, “maybe she planned to search the classroom Percy and I used to teach and attempt to find evidence that we’re conspiring against the Ministry. Perhaps, she also planned to search our shared quarters as well.”

You shook your head as you resumed circling the class.

“All that to find nothing.” You scoffed in your mind, “It’s not like we’d leave anything incriminating in plain sight anyway; we’re smarter than that. We have to be.”

The end of the exam couldn’t come fast enough as Professor Black kept trying to catch your eye. When the exam finally concluded, you ushered the students out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius must’ve understood the unspoken message that passed between you two as he swept past you without a word or glance.

*Time skip*

Draco silently led you, Nico and Clarisse to the Room of Requirement and when he came to a blank section of wall, he held out his hand for you to stop and walked up and down the corridor thrice.

“Your brother is broken.” Clarisse grumbled.

You raised both of your eyebrows as you looked at her and she met your gaze with her own. A rumble distracted the two of you and you watched in amazement as two heavy doors formed in the blank section of the wall.

“You were saying?” You snickered.

You walked up to Draco and held your hand up for a high five. He rolled his eyes.

“Neanderthal.” He teased.

“Ponce.” You retorted as his hand met yours.

When you entered the Room, you were almost certain that your eyes were glowing with amazement. The Room was beautifully decorated; there were comfortable looking chairs in a circle in the middle of the room. It looked like there was a chair for everybody.

On the edges of the Room, there were three bookcases filled with books about the Olympians and rare books about Magic that had not been seen in at least five hundred years.

The rest of the Hogwarts Demigods arrived a few minutes later and you caught the dirty looks that Seamus was sending Draco and Ron.

“None of that.” You commanded, causing everyone’s attention to turn to you, “I understand that you may have old prejudices that come from your parents or your extended families but if you discount someone based on their heritage or House, you are doing yourself a disservice. People are people and they deserve to be respected as such, inside and outside of the classroom.”

Seamus swallowed and moved to sit in a chair. The rest of the demigods followed but before you could move, Nico caught your wrist and stood in front of you. He motioned to a corner with his eyes.

You frowned at him and he repeated the movement. Understanding his message, you closed your eyes and focused on your magic. You pulled it forwards and let it sweep the room. It hovered for a minute in a corner and glowed.

You moved your hand in a sweeping gesture and Harry and Hermione appeared. Ron leapt to his feet with his hands curled into fists at his side. To their credit, both Hermione and Harry were quick to react and their wands were in their hands before you could blink twice.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Ron roared.

“Evidently spying. Though they’re not doing a very good job considering we can see them.” Annabeth remarked.

“Step away from them Ron! They’re going to get you in trouble!” Hermione cried.

Piper pressed her hands to her head, “You’re in here with us. If we get in trouble, so do you.”

“It’s a cult!”

You snorted, “Hermione, take a breath. You know me. Would anyone let me be in charge of a cult?” In a rare moment of unity, Draco, Seamus and Ron snickered. “If anyone would be the leader of a cult, it’d be Piper.” Draco managed between snickers.

“Hey!” Piper said, offended.

“I just meant that cults are about taking free will away from people and considering, (Name) wouldn’t be in charge of one, it’s more likely you’d be in charge of one first. Considering your natural charm.”

“He’s got a point.” Percy muttered.

“He means without resorting to violent measures, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth quipped, affectionately punching Percy on the shoulder. Percy looked slightly happier at that.

“So, who are you then?” Harry demanded.

“You’re welcome to sit down with the rest of us like civilised people, Harry, and find out.” Ernie spoke up for the first time. He had a loud but powerful voice.

The minute Harry and Hermione edged forward tentatively; two more comfortable looking chairs appeared in the circle. Harry and Hermione took seats on either side of Ron who was determinedly not looking at either of them.

It took less time than you thought for everyone to go around the circle and introduce themselves and their Olympian parent. It took even less time for everyone to agree on Percy’s buddy idea; the only hurdle was pairing people up considering that the demigods of Hogwarts were in different Houses but eventually that issue was sorted.

When the meeting concluded, Ron and Ernie strode out of the Room without Ron looking back. Harry and Hermione were still gripping their wands tightly, “He’s really angry with us and what’s worse, is it’s entirely justified.” Harry stated.

“You know this whole mess could have been avoided if you’d just asked him point blank.” Percy said and Annabeth punched him on the shoulder.

“What?” He hissed, rubbing his shoulder, “I’m just saying what everyone is thinking.”

“Harry,” you called from the corner of the Room where you’d discovered them.

Harry started as he heard his name and walked forward to take the Cloak you were holding in your arms. 

“For once,” you began, “Harry and Hermione, Ron had something that he thought was special and from what I know of you three, you don’t keep secrets from each other for a very long time. Ron would have told you when he decided to. You took his choice from him. That’s why he’s angry – he’s also hurt that you didn’t trust him enough to tell you when he felt comfortable to.”

Hermione looked down as you chastised her and Harry.

“Will he be in danger now that he knows he’s a demigod?” Harry asked.

You breathed out slowly, “He will be in more danger now but he’s been training to be prepared for that.”

Harry nodded and without a word, he and Hermione left the Room.

*Time skip*

You and Percy were tidying up your classroom when Hermione, Ron and Draco pretty much dragged a shivering, pale Harry into the classroom.

“(Name),” Ron’s voice was panicked and shaking, “He just collapsed in the middle of the of the History of Magic exam. He screamed for a bit as we led him out of the exam and now he’s just clutching his scar and whimpering.”

You moved to Harry’s side quickly, “Sit him down.” You ordered and Harry was carefully lowered to the ground.

“Harry, can you hear me?” You asked softly.

Harry managed a tiny nod.

“Okay, that’s good. I’m going to need you to take your hands away from your scar.”

Harry moved his still trembling hands away from his scar. There was a line of blood dribbling from it and the surrounding area was red and inflamed.

“Harry, I need you to let your Occlumency barriers down. I’m going to be as gentle as I can when I enter your mind but I need you to breathe. I need to see what you saw. Ron, can you help Harry regulate his breathing?”

Ron nodded firmly and you waited until Harry’s breathing relaxed a little before entering his mind.

Without warning, Harry’s vision slammed into your view and it was like you were seeing it as it happened. There was a young woman with bubble gum hair on the ground, in the foetal position, surrounded by milky white orbs.

“Ssso young Tonks, you ssstilll think that young Harry will ssssave you?” Voldemort’s voice, while nowhere near as terrifying as Kronos’ possessed its own kind of threat. It was the threat of a man who didn’t care about those who he hurt nor those who allied themselves with him. At least Kronos pretended to care for a minute or two.

The woman’s voice was hoarse, “He will come. He will save me from you.”

A sneering laugh was the only warning that you got that something was about to go wrong and then Voldemort hissed the incantation for the Cruciatus curse. Tonks’ pain-filled, heart wrenching screams were the last thing you heard before you were forcibly ejected.

When you opened your eyes, you were almost surprised to see that you were back in the classroom. 

“I’ve been having the dream about this hallway since the start of this year and now I know what’s behind it. What I don’t know is why Voldemort needs whatever it is so badly. I’m going to go help her.”

“Easy on the names, Potter.” Draco flinched. His voice had none of it’s usual snark behind it.

“Now’s not the time to freak out about the name of your Father’s Master, Malfoy.” Harry snapped back.

“Do not speak of things you don’t understand, Potter.” Draco snarled and the heavy wooden desk lifted into the air.

“Enough.” You commanded, “Harry, Draco’s reaction to the name is not because of anything to do with his family. That is his story to tell. Draco, Harry’s ignorance is not an excuse to lose control of your Magic. Put the desk down.”

The desk fell back to the ground with a thud.

“Thank you.”

“Why are we standing around doing nothing?!” Harry exclaimed and tried to stand up, “We should be saving her. It’s the Hall of Prophecies that I’ve been dreaming of,” Harry paused, “he must be…”

“The minute you go there Harry, he’ll be waiting.” You interrupted, “You’d be walking into a trap and I’m not entirely sure what you saw is what’s happening.”

“I saw it and felt it!” Harry argued.

“So do many lucid dreamers, Harry!” You exclaimed, throwing your hands up in the air, “That doesn’t mean it’s real!”

“You don’t believe me then.” Harry scowled.

“Of course, I believe you. Do you realise how hard he had to push to show you that vision? That’s why you’re so pale and why your scar is bleeding and the skin around it is inflamed.”

Harry was silent.

“What if we could prove it?” Hermione asked, “There was a house elf that lived with us during the holidays. If Harry called him, he could tell us if Tonks is there or not.”

Harry rose so he was standing, “KREACHER!” He bellowed.

There was a pop and an extremely old house elf appeared, “Filthy Godson called Kreacher?”

“I need you to tell me where Tonks is.”

“Blood traitor family is living in England. Is that all filthy Godson wanted?”

“NO! Nymphadora, the youngest. Where is she?!”

“Filthy Godson wants to know where youngest Blood Traitor is?”

“YES!” Harry screamed.

“Kreacher won’t tell.”

Draco had enough, “Kreacher, House Elf of House Black. I, Draco Malfoy, son of House Malfoy and House Black demand you tell me where Nymphadora Tonks is.”

“Master Draco.” Kreacher bowed so low that he was almost kissing the ground, “Adopted of Black, I will answer. Youngest Blood Traitor was on shift at the Ministry. May I leave now?” His tone was so polite, you thought you’d drown in the sweetness.

“You may return to the residence of the current Lord Black. That is where you will stay until he gives you a direct order.”

“I obey.” With a nasty look at Harry, Ron and Hermione, Kreacher disappeared.

“Right.” Percy began, “(Name), Piper, Annabeth, Nico, Clarisse and I will go to the Ministry and sort this out by any means necessary. You will return to your dormitories and stay there. Do I make myself clear?”

“We can help.” Ron stated.

“By dying?” Percy’s words were harsh, “You’ve just found out you’re a demigod. You have no experience using your abilities in what is almost certainly a trap. I am not risking your lives when we have experience fighting in situations like this. The other side will not pull any punches and neither will we. I expect you to go to the Hospital wing with Harry and get his scar assessed. That is all I’ll say on the matter.”

You and Percy swept from the room and quickly searched for the others.

*Time skip*

By the time you made it to the Ministry, it was almost an hour after Harry had his vision. You were almost certain that Voldemort deliberately planted that. Despite that worrying thought, you were thankful for two things. The first thing you were thankful for was that the Ministry was deserted and the second thing you were thankful for was that you’d gone over the plan before you left.

It was a relatively simple one. Nico would use his connection to the underworld to sense where the Hall of Prophecies was and you would use your Magical talents to appear invisible and noiseless. Once you arrived at the Hall of Prophecies, you would find the prophecy that concerned Harry and use your Magic to form a ball around the prophecy and carry it out of the Ministry.

If you ran into anyone, Piper would use her Charmspeak so that you could leave the Ministry safely. Annabeth and Clarisse had briefed everyone on the best tactics to use just in case you were attacked after you’d explained what you saw in Harry’s mind.

It was almost too simple and that’s why it went wrong as soon as you entered the Hall of Prophecies. The minute your group walked in, you saw not only Harry, Seamus, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Ernie and Luna but twelve masked adults. 

“Thank Olympus for small mercies.” Percy whispered, “They haven’t noticed us yet.”

“I’d hold off on thanking Olympus for a few minutes, Percy.” You gasped and then you swallowed, trying to moisten your suddenly dry throat while trying to ignore the feeling of your heart dropping into your stomach, “That man with the silverish blond hair? That’s Draco’s biological father and next to him, the lady with the bad perm? That’s his adopted auntie and if she finds out he’s adopted…”

“Very bad.” Nico supplied.

“Why does Voldemort need me to come get this?” Harry demanded, his hand around a silver ball and if at all possible, your heart dropped further. 

“No, no, no.” Piper chanted, “He has to shut up.”

“I think we’ve passed that point.” Clarisse commented, silently drawing Maimer.

“YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME?! YOU FILTHY HALF-BLOOD!” Bellatrix shrieked.

“It's alright, he's just a curious lad aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really.” Lucius’ voice dropped to a whisper “Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you, when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of you scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you everything.”

For a minute, it looked like Harry would cave, “I waited 14 years.” He commented.

Lucius’ voice was almost sympathetic when he replied, “I know.”

You realised what Harry was going to do at the same time the rest of your group did, “Guess I can wait a little longer. Now!”

Seven simultaneous cries of “Stupefy” and red jets of light forced you to drop the invisibility spell as you all attempted to evade the jets of light. The minute you were visible, you clicked your fingers, causing shelves with prophecies to slam into each other and crash onto the floor. Lucius turned when the first shelf hit the ground and you knew he’d seen you due to the fact that his wand hand trembled.

A cackle came from the witch with the bad perm and she and the other ten adults raced towards you; in their haste, they forgot about the students they’d turned their backs on. One adult fell silently to a grey spell from Draco and the witch with the bad perm kept pushing you towards the door.

“(Name), now!” Clarisse roared and you clicked your fingers again. This time, there was a rush of air and magic and you were all blasted into the spacious hallway that led into the Hall of Prophecies. The explosion was too powerful and you were all dazed.

Ernie was the first to recover. Furrowing his brow, he concentrated and pushed his hands outward and a sound that you never wanted to hear again was heard. It was like someone had smashed the wall of a dam, except that the dams were people’s minds. Another three adults fell to the ground, screaming as they bled from their ears. 

One of the adults still standing flicked his wand at Ernie and a jet of hazel light flew toward Ernie. With a fierce bellow, Percy summoned waves of water and threw them into the path of the spell; he managed to absorb most of it but one sliver of the spell snuck through and hit Ernie on the arm. Ernie screamed as he fell to the ground.

You paled and had a flashback to your dream. The fallen badger. With a thought, you conjured a shield that you hoped was enough to protect Ernie from further harm.

Harry and Piper body slammed one masked adult and Seamus, Nico and Luna worked together to cause another masked adult to spontaneously combust.

Annabeth and Hermione were working together to hold off two more adults. Annabeth was deflecting the spells using her Drakon Bone Sword and Hermione was casting offensive spells. You had no time to marvel at Hermione’s spell work as a jet of pale blue light soared towards Clarisse. 

You waved your hand and the spell changed direction, connecting harmlessly with a stone pillar. As you stepped backwards, your back connected with Draco’s and you gripped his wrist. Quickly, you spun him around so that you were facing the crazy bad perm lady.

“Well, aren’t you a talented one?” She cackled, fingering the hilt of her wand, “If circumstances were different, you’d make a good servant for the Dark Lord.”

Ignoring her comment, you spoke up, “Would you do me the honour of your name? I can’t keep calling you “crazy bad perm lady” in my head?”

She bowed mockingly before she straightened up, “I’ll indulge you this once. The name’s Bellatrix Lestrange but I’m afraid I won’t have the honour of duelling you just yet. Dolohov, Malfoy. Duel these pests.” She commanded with a wave of her hand.

Dolohov stepped forward with a crazed glint in his eyes but Lucius hesitated and Bellatrix caught it. “What’s wrong Lucy? Afraid to fight a girl?”

Lucius’ voice was hoarse, “No, I’m not afraid to fight.”

“Prove it.” Bellatrix hissed.

“He’s had his chance.” Dolohov growled and before you or Draco could react, turned and blasted Lucius away from the battle.

“Father!” Draco yelled.

Bellatrix cackled as you squeezed Draco’s wrist and sent a pulse of magic to transport him away from the battle and immediate danger.

“Now we’re even, you pig.”

Dolohov did not reply, instead choosing to cast silently and rapidly. You froze spell after spell and held them in position as long as you could. Just when it almost became too much, you pushed the spells back towards Dolohov at the fastest speed you could. The spells slammed into him and lifted him off of the ground for a few seconds before he crashed back to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to billow outwards.

Once the smoke cleared, you saw that Dolohov was on the ground unconscious. His arm had been dislocated and broken, there was foam around his mouth, his eyes were filled with pain and terror and it looked like his pelvis was broken.

Bellatrix clapped her hands in glee, “Splendid, splendid. I hope you realise I have to kill you now?”

You coughed, “I’d expect nothing less.”

There was a crack and five more people entered the battle. You spotted your brother, Sirius, Tonks, a man with a magical eye that was spinning in every possible direction and a tall man with mousy brown hair.

Bellatrix sent the Killing Curse towards Albus, who summoned a block of wood that absorbed the curse. Two men that looked like brothers paired up to attack Albus and Sirius. While a third with a crudely made wand fired off spells faster than you could blink at the man with the magical eye and Tonks. Bellatrix shoved you down onto the ground and threw a spell at the man with the mousy brown hair. You kicked her in the ankle, causing her to fall down onto the ground. You stood up and stepped over her, crushing her wand hand underneath your foot and then you destroyed her wand by standing on it.

Bellatrix screamed in pain and rage as you sent magic to connect with the wizard who was duelling the man with the spinning eye. He fell with an audible thud and did not move.

For a time, you, Albus and Sirius worked together in the duel between the men who looked like brothers. Sirius sent a very nasty looking hex towards one of the men who fell, clutching at his eyes. His partner bellowed and banished Sirius into the wall.

There was a blast of light and the man with the spinning eye fell and then there was another flash of light, but this one was green. Harry’s scream of anguish prompted you to turn as Tonks collapsed motionless on the ground.

For a second it didn’t register what had happened and then you saw that Bellatrix was holding a crudely made wand in her uninjured hand and that its owner had his hand open. Bellatrix turned to face you with a manic grin across her lips and raised the wand.

Before the lethal spell could pass Bellatrix’s lips, you were sent flying across the room to land next to Draco. The last sight and sound you heard before the Ministry hallway dissolved in a blur of colour was Albus clicking his fingers.

The next thing you registered was that you were in the Hospital Wing with Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Clarisse, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ernie, Draco, Luna and Seamus.

“Oh, my Heavens.” Madame Pomfrey gasped as soon as she saw you altogether. “What happened?”

It was all too much. The stress, the casting, the magical exhaustion and the shock overloaded you; your eyes rolled back in your head and you passed out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is united and torn apart at the same time, new allies are made and gifts are given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Okay so here is the last chapter of this part of the series. I will be doing a one-shot (hopefully this weekend) where we find out what happened to Umbridge among other things. 
> 
> This chapter contains: mentions of death, almost death, panic, being disowned and blood. If any of those make you uncomfortable, please don't read. 
> 
> Suggestions are welcome; remember I am in the midst of planning a sequel! If you wanna drop by just to say hi, that's fine too!
> 
> I apologise if the Latin and Gaelic are incorrect - if anyone can point me towards a reliable translator, I will be very grateful.
> 
> See you next time!

You knew you were dreaming as you walked into the church. While it was similar to the one you visited with your Father when you were younger, there were heaps of differences. The main one was that your Mother, Hecate, was bracing herself on the altar in the middle of the church.

Your footsteps made no noise as you walked forward but the same could not be said for your heart – it was beating so loudly that you were sure that people would hear you two continents over. The pictures on the stained-glass windows were nothing like you’d ever seen.

The backgrounds were all a violent, pulsating red and there were no people in them. There were only landscapes and with a sense of dread, you realised that the stained-glass window closest to your Mother was Hogwarts and it was vibrating like it was going to explode outwards in seconds.

“I created them.” Hecate spoke in a hoarse voice, “I blessed them and they turn into this? They slaughter members of their family with no regard and in MY NAME! MY CHOSEN HAVE FALLEN TOO FAR!”

With a jolt, you realised that she was talking about Tonks and how Bellatrix had killed her. A feeling of shame welled up inside of you; Hecate had sent you that dream to warn you and Tonks had still died. You might’ve as well ignored the dream for all the good it had done.

Hecate whirled around to face you, “(Name), put those thoughts out of your mind immediately. I do not blame you for the young magical’s death so neither should you.”

You shook your head, “You sent me that dream for a reason and you sent it multiple times. She still died. If I had killed Bellatrix…”

With two quick strides, your Mother was in front of you. “It is not yet time for Bellatrix to die but it was time for Tonks to die. Do you understand that? We cannot influence the Fates. She knew the risks of going to fight in the battle. She knew that there was a chance that she wouldn’t make it out alive.”

“Then what was the purpose of the dream?” You demanded, “Why show me something that could not be changed?”

Hecate was quiet and wouldn’t meet your eyes.

You huffed as you tried to control your breathing so that you wouldn’t start yelling in the church. Among the things your Father had taught you, yelling in church was one of the things you didn’t do. The silence between you and your Mother stretched on for what felt like an eternity.

“I did not send those dreams.” Hecate stated coolly, drawing your gaze to her.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to ask her to repeat what she just said, she continued speaking, “I, in my ignorance, set to prove that I could create a society of Blessed Humans. Maybe one day they could be on par with Zeus’ creation. I gave them this extraordinary gift and then watched in what can only be described as terror as they unleashed horror upon horror. And how did their society survive? Fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of the other and fear of the disruption. That fear drove them to do terrible things – things even the Gods cannot justify nor sanction!

They have nearly bred themselves into extinction and for what, maintaining their purity? No! The blood that runs through their veins shall be their poison. Their magic, their purity, that they have betrayed and killed for will be their end.”

The feeling of dread returned, “Mother…”

Hecate either didn’t hear you or chose not to, “I dissolve the triune bond! Ne lapides et flebunt, et sanguis lapsum - in nomine Magia ego præcipio fiat voluntas mea!”  


Hecate switching from English to Latin wasn’t what caused the feeling of dread to grow inside you. It was what she’d said. Hecate had said, “Let the stones weep and the blood fall - in the name of Magic, I command my will be done!”

The stained-glass window with the picture of Hogwarts vibrated and shattered. Glass flew towards you but before it could connect, you heard a voice yelling, “What were you thinking?” 

With a gasp, you sat bolt upright; panting as if you had run a marathon.

The first thing you registered was that you were not in the church and that you were in fact, at Hogwarts. The second thing you realised was that your gasp had drawn the attention of Madame Pomfrey who was waving her wand in a complex pattern over you and the third thing that you realised was that Albus was standing with his back to you and Sirius was standing opposite him with his wand drawn.

“Well really!” Madame Pomfrey sputtered but you barely heard her because Albus began talking.

“I do regret how I handled the situation and I should have told Harry earlier about his ties to Voldemort,” Albus held up a hand to forestall the vehement response that Sirius was no doubt going to provide, “however, now is not the time nor the place to discuss it. I believe it is now time for me to check on my sister’s health.”

Sirius snarled, “If you keep acting the way you do, it’ll be a miracle if you have any family left by the time Voldemort is done. Thanks in part to you and my insane cousin, I had to break the news to my other cousin that her daughter wasn’t going to come home alive ever again. I’m going to do my utmost as Lord Black to protect the family I have left and you better believe that includes Harry.”

Albus turned to face you as Sirius stormed off. 

For the briefest second, exhaustion and despair were present on Albus’ face before they vanished as he came to sit next to you.

“How are you feeling?”

You met your brother’s eyes and you had the feeling you were being x-rayed. Suddenly, you were unable to form words so you just bit your lip and shook your head. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey must have sensed that you didn’t want to speak because she chose this moment to speak.

“The damage done to your magical core would have been disastrous if you didn’t come to me when you did! You spent the past day and a half unconscious and it was during that time that your magical core began to heal.”

You shivered and your arms trembled. Madame Pomfrey noticed this and pointed to them, “That is exactly what I’m talking about – you pushed yourself to your absolute limits and very nearly wound up having no magic at all!”

“How is everyone else? Percy? Annabeth? Ernie! Ernie was struck with a curse…”

Albus held up his hand again, “Everyone is fine otherwise they would still be here. Mr MacMillan was struck with a powerful curse but due to the fact that only a sliver of the curse managed to strike him, he only needed to spend a day in Saint Mungo’s as opposed to a week in a magical coma. Alastor Moody is recovering nicely in Saint Mungo’s as well. After you left, Remus Lupin was struck with a particularly nasty curse which caused him to temporarily lose his sight and unfortunately, you know about young Nymph…. Tonks.”

Madame Pomfrey harrumphed, “Why don’t you go and add to her stress by telling her that Voldemort has now been publicly acknowledged as returning and that you and he duelled? For that matter, why not tell her that he managed to hit you with a piercing curse as well as several others that I’ve never seen before?”

“What?!” You exclaimed

There was a hint of amusement in Albus’ gaze as he looked at Madame Pomfrey, “Yes, thank you Poppy.”

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes before fixing you with a stern look, “The only spells you should do for the remainder of today are ones that don’t require a lot of effort, so for the love of Circe, do not get into a duel. Or if you do, run as fast as you can in the other direction.” She snapped, “Do you understand me?”

You nodded hastily.

Momentarily appeased, she turned her gaze to Albus, “And you better drink that potion on your desk! Severus went to all that trouble to make it for you and if you even think about not drinking it at the exact time, I will stun you myself and spell it into your system. Am I understood?”

With an amused smile, Albus stood, “Poppy, I understand.”

“Good!”

With that, the matron of Hogwarts swept from the Hospital Wing and into her office. 

Albus turned to look at you, “Poppy told me that once you woke up, you would be free to go.”

“Only after listening to the lecture, agreeing to her terms, and not finding out that my brother was injured during a battle with a maniac with world domination plans, right?”

“I shall leave you to it then. There are still a few things that I need to tidy up before the end of term feast.”

With that, Albus left the Hospital Wing and a few moments later, you imitated him.

As you walked the halls of Hogwarts, you pondered the dream you had and as usual, dreams of a divine nature left you with more questions than answers and the feeling of dread started to build up inside of you again. The feeling of dread grew further when you realised that you hadn’t told Albus about the dream especially since it impacted him and it worried you that resolving to send him an owl if you couldn’t talk to him about it face to face did little to ease the feeling of dread.

You only registered Clarisse’s presence when you realised that you could not move forward anymore because Clarisse was holding onto your shoulder and preventing you from moving at all. It was rare that Clarisse used the full amount of her strength but when it happened, people tended to stop what they were doing and take notice of her.

“I’ve been calling your name for about five minutes! What in Hades’ name is up with you?” Clarisse growled.

“Sorry, I was lost in my own world trying to comprehend a dream I had when I was under and not only is it stressing me out, it’s like I’m missing pieces of information which would help me understand what is going on however at the same time, I know if I had that information, I’d be terrified beyond the capacity of rational thought.”

As you finished speaking, you realised that you and Clarisse were in front of the section of wall that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and dormitories. Furthermore, you realised that you didn’t know the password to enter and you didn’t know why you were in front of that particular section of wall in the first place. 

The feeling of dread prompted you to reach your hand out and place it on the wall and to your surprise, just like when you’d pursued Umbridge at the start of your time at Hogwarts, the wall lit up blue and this time it parted to allow you entry.

Just in time to see Draco put a hand up to his nose and collapse.

You and Clarisse sprinted forwards and you caught him before he could fall onto the unforgiving stone floor. 

Draco gripped onto your arm, “Don’t let me die.” He begged and your eyes welled up with tears immediately.

“I promise. What happened?”

Draco started coughing and the spasms racked his entire body. There were flecks of blood staining his lips as he struggled for breath.

Clarisse leapt forwards and picked up a crumpled piece of parchment. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the parchment and when she looked back up at you her eyes were slits, “Father disowned him.” She gritted out.

Countless Greek curses ran through your head and you felt panic beginning to set in.

“Help him.” Clarisse prompted when she saw that you weren’t moving.

“I can’t.” You replied in a tight voice.

“What is happening to him is Magical. You’re magical. Fix it!”

You looked at her, “His Father disowned him and because we’re both born of Hecate our blood is too similar. He needs a male figure to balance it out.”

Clarisse was rolling up her right sleeve before you’d even finished speaking.

“Tell me what to do.”

“Repeat after me: Ego antiquum invocabo hominem ad patitur Draco in adoptionem filiorum per me ex Martem! Exaudi orationem meam, et antiquos ac dona Vetus orationis meae!”

Clarisse did so and for her first-time speaking Latin she did very well. Clarisse’s right arm glowed blood red and Draco’s shuddering gasps of air subsided with one final gasp before he went still.

Time seemed to simultaneously speed up and slow down while you were waiting for something to happen. Thoughts of you being too late to help Draco appeared in your mind every second. You ignored Clarisse muted groan of pain as all of your focus was on the still body of your brother. Briefly, you wondered if this was how Albus felt when he was waiting by your bedside.

Draco’s body trembled and then his body glowed red. The light grew so bright that you and Clarisse averted your eyes until the light disappeared and once it had, you looked down into your brother’s vibrant eyes.

You crushed Draco to you in a hug.

“Don’t ever scare me like that, ponce.”

Draco returned the hug stiffly, “I’ll try not to, Neanderthal.”

“Thank you, Clarisse.” You and Draco spoke at the same time.

Clarisse ducked her head in acknowledgment, “What’d you get me to say anyway?”

You smiled, “In Latin you said “I call upon the Ancient Beings to allow Draco to be adopted by the scion of the God of War! Hear my plea, Ancients of Old and grant my prayer!” Guess they were listening.”

You guided Draco into a sitting position next to you and a few seconds later Clarisse sat down next to you both.

“So what happens now?” Clarisse asked.

Draco shrugged, “While the children of Hecate know about that prayer, it hasn’t been used in centuries and no one really knows the extent of the changes that will occur. It’s quite likely that some of my physical features will change to reflect my new parent.”

By the time Draco had finished his explanation, you could definitely detect bitterness and resentment in his voice.

You mulled the words over carefully before you spoke, “During the Battle at the Ministry, even with all the pressure, Lucius really didn’t want to attack me and he definitely wasn’t going to attack you either. I’m not sure why he chose the path he did but he must have an incredibly good reason for it.”

Determined, Draco pushed himself to his feet and while he wobbled a little bit, he steadied himself quite quickly. “I should finish packing then. I hope there is space in the cabin of Hecate for me to store my trunk?”

Without waiting for an answer, Draco walked towards the boys’ dormitories and after a few minutes, you stood up with Clarisse following your lead. She too wobbled and you caught her arm in your hand to steady her.

She nodded once to signal that she was okay but you didn’t let go.

“I can’t begin to thank you for what you did. Death by disownment is a painful way to go for any Magical child and while I may have a theory as to why Lucius felt it necessary to do what he did, it’s still a horrible thing to do.”

Clarisse met your gaze evenly, “We may not be able to save everyone in war but if there’s someone we can save, we should do our best to do so.”

“Yeah,” you mused, “besides, Ron and Draco are kind of brothers now. Who wants to break that to them?”

Clarisse smirked wryly, “Your idea, you face the consequences.”

The word “consequences” caused you to smirk as it reminded you of your plans for Umbridge. “Indeed.”

*Time skip*

Walking the familiar path down to the Great Hall, you stopped abruptly when you saw Sirius waiting for you at the Entrance Hall.

He was noticeably subdued as you approached, “Hey.” He acknowledged you.

“Hi.” You responded cautiously as you stopped in front of him.

“I just wanted to thank you for doing everything you could to protect Harry this year. I know there were times when it wasn’t easy especially when Snape and I fought. It’s amazing what the Ministry will do so Lord Black doesn’t sue them – I’ve finally been given custody of Harry.”

The corner of your mouth twitched, “You’re welcome.”

Sirius turned away.

“Hey Sirius?” You called impulsively.

Surprised, he turned back to you, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

You held out your hand, “My name is (Name) (Surname) and I’m a daughter of Hecate. I can be snippy, sarcastic and distracted but I’ll do everything to protect the people I care about.”

Sirius’ mouth hooked up in a smile and he took your hand, “I’m Sirius Black. I’m a former Azkaban escapee, I can be a deranged lunatic depending on who you ask and I love the Sex Pistols.”

You shook hands, let go and then walked into the Great Hall together to the Head Table. You took a seat next to Severus and Sirius took a seat next to Professor Sprout.

Slowly, the students filtered in and once everyone was present, Dumbledore stood.

“Another year gone.” He began solemnly, “I’m sure by now, you’ve all heard or seen from the Daily Prophet that Lord Voldemort has returned. I’m sure that you’ve also heard that a battle took place in the Ministry of Magic and that there were some Hogwarts students involved” here many heads swivelled to face the Gryffindor table and there were a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that turned to look at certain members. 

No one really looked at the Slytherin table. “I must ask that you do not pester them to share details of what happened during that time – should they wish to tell you, they shall. Loss and battle are two unfortunate elements that I’m saddened to say go hand in hand in war.”

You were sure that you weren’t the only one who saw Sirius send a hurt, resentful look in Dumbledore’s direction.

“And finally, we must hope that Professor Umbridge is found safe and sound as soon as possible. If anyone knows anything regarding her disappearance, I urge them to share this knowledge with an appropriate authority figure as soon as possible.”

It was a good thing that Severus nor Albus looked in your general direction at that time because you had the sudden need to have a drink from your goblet and also so it would hide your smirk. It was very unlikely that anyone would find out what exactly had happened to Umbridge.

*Time skip*

You checked your watch as you, Annabeth and Percy waited in the classroom for the rest of the demigods who were returning to Camp Half-Blood to meet you there.

“What a year.” Annabeth muttered.

“You’re telling me.” You sighed.

“So we know what to tell Chiron, who’s staying and who’s visiting?” Percy asked.

“Seamus will come over with his mum in the second week of July, Draco is coming back with us, Ron’s coming over in August, Luna is coming with us today, Ernie isn’t sure but he knows he needs to come and Clarisse, Nico and Piper should be here any minute.”

Just as you finished, Luna, Draco, Clarisse, Nico, Piper, Albus and Severus walked into the classroom.

“Is everyone ready to go?” Albus questioned, holding up a spare bit of parchment. You were about to nod when you were stopped by Piper’s shriek, “I can’t find the research I was doing into Love Spells – I must’ve left it on my bedside table! I’ll be back.”

She dashed out of the room.

“That’s strange.” You thought, “Piper rarely forgets things.”

The same impulsive feeling that you’d felt swept over you again and you met Severus’ gaze before motioning with your head for him to meet you outside. You were fairly sure that there were more than a few eyes on you as you slipped out of the classroom but you didn’t care.

Just as you thought that this was ridiculous and Severus wouldn’t follow your cue, he surprised you by exiting the classroom.

“Is there something you wanted to say?” He asked.

“It would go better if there wasn’t a ton of eavesdroppers.” You remarked and smirked when Percy groaned audibly.

You waited until you heard the fading sound of shuffling footsteps before throwing caution to the winds and speaking again.

“Would it be okay if we stayed in contact over the summer?”

Of all the things Severus thought you were going to say, that apparently did not cross his mind as an option. The brief look of surprise on his face was evidence enough.

“You won’t be too busy?” He finally questioned.

“It doesn’t matter whether I’m busy or not. What matters is that it’s okay with you and if it’s okay with you, I’ll make sure that I have time.”

Slowly Severus nodded, “I think that would be agreeable.” 

Severus reached out and took your hand in his, “I would also like to see you over the summer break. Do you have anything to say about that?” He asked.

You smiled, “I’d like that.”

The sound of footsteps startled you both and you turned to see Piper who looked triumphant and a little flushed at the same time.

“I must’ve packed it because it wasn’t on my bedside table.”

“That’s lucky.” You retorted, fixing your friend with a glare that she shrugged off.

Reluctantly, you let go of Severus hand and followed Piper back into the classroom.

Albus’ eyes were twinkling, “I take it everyone is ready to leave now.” He commented as he took his wand out and tapped the piece of parchment before clearly saying “Portus.”

You sent your brother an exasperated look as you reached out to touch the parchment and the last things you saw before the world spun in a dizzying whirl of colours were Albus winking and Severus’ calm face.

When the world stopped spinning, you were greeted by the sound of Chiron’s hoofbeats. 

“How was it?”

“I think the question should be “How did you manage to keep Wizarding Britain from destroying itself for now?” Nico grumbled.

*Location change*

With an odd, unfamiliar feeling of loneliness, Severus made his way back to his office. Before he left for the summer break, he had some potion brewing that he needed to do and he also needed to make sure that he had plenty of pain relief potions on standby for himself and for Albus.

When Severus entered his office, he noticed a book on his desk that he had definitely not left there the night before. He pulled his wand out of its holster as he walked closer and when he read the title of the book there, his wand arm dropped to his side in amazement.

The cover of the book on his desk read, “Behind the Veil - a look at Aura Reading and Manipulation by Elusior Draíocht.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Hope you enjoy this fic and please remember, I don't own anything. I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. I'm also planning a sequel to this.


End file.
